And vega Lights My Way
by Darth Breezy
Summary: Sequel to Knights and Eros Bound, Original Characters and Luke at the end of Return of the Jedi and deviates from established EU.
1. Chapter 1

_  
(A/N) this is a companion piece to __Knights and Eros Bound, __primarily because I miss Schurke and Kampher…._ To my beta **Geo3** and her red pen of death

**And Vega Lights My Way**

_Peaceful valleys, animals and children asking me,  
Tell the story that you told of sailors drinking tea.  
Tell the one about the man who saddled up the wind  
Pegasus and flying fish and woodsmen made of tin._

_John Denver, "Pegasus"_

**Prologue;**_Letters_

_5 years ago_

**Transmission date: 28.34.018**

**Transmission source: Raithal-87he-98u-88yt (codedmia-kia)**

**Transmission source: Classified **

**Recipient/s: R.H. Canaille, Schurke & Kampher**

**Standard Message follows: 98.mia/kia.tm-15 **

Regret to inform you that your daughter, O-I-C class 1. Canaille, Aubé G was lost in service to the Empire on 27.34.018. Body not recovered. 

Enclosed find certificate MIA-KIA-BNR-398-0098-876-877. Please retain for your records.

The Emperor offers his condolences and expresses gratitude that your family member made the supreme sacrifice for the Empire.

Admiral Moordenaar

Chief Training Officer  
Raithal, Sec 027-3874

_One month later:_

**Transmission date: 29.34.018 **

**Transmission source: ISD Executor**

**Transmission source: Classified**

**Recipient/s: R.H. Canaille, Schurke & Kampher**

**Message follows: **

_Condolences on your loss of your daughter, Aubé. She was lost with a garrison of the Academy's finest students and would have been a great asset to the Empire, in time._

_In service,_

_Lord Vader _

6 months later:

Message by courier:

**Received at the Gubernatorial Offices, 3rd Sector, Correllia**

**TO: The Right Honorable Schurke Canaille, Governor 3rd Sector, Correllia**

**PERSONAL and Confidential **

_Papa; Alive, well and with friends who think as I do._

_Will come home when this is over. _

_The Force is with me._

_A._

_One month ago;_

Delivered by Courier to the private residence of House Canaille, 3rd Sector, near Cornet, Correllia.

_Papa; the war is over and many of us are allowed leave to come home to our families._

_Will make planetfall within a month, if all goes well._

_Much to talk about, more so than I can say here._

_Love to Mother and Kay-leb. Tell him he owes me an ale._

_Your loving Daughter,_

_Aubé_

_One month ago, the night of the telegram._

_Through the force you will see…_

_Rage… _

_Pain…_

_A battle…_

_His leg, gone at the knee…_

This time, Schurke managed to bite back the scream behind his lips as he awoke, clutching his leg.

His _mechanical _leg.

Beside him, his wife Kampher still slept deeply. Sleep suggestions were a rare practice in the Canaille household, but Kam had been wrestling with her own unspoken demons as of late, and Schurke had utilized his fading Jedi skills in the attempt to alleviate her suffering.

He leaned over, and still clutching his leg with one hand, he waved the other gently over her eyes.

'Don't wake," he murmured softly, and smiled as she sighed in response.

Good.

Schurke slowly climbed out of bed and walked – no – he _limped_ to the window. He knew that tomorrow he'd have to go to the local Healer.

No, not the Healer. Kampher was the local Healer. Schurke would go to see the droid repair technician.

"Oh, Toboo," Schurke sighed aloud. "You'd think in twenty years I could find a sentient who could at least do a competent repair on this… thing…" He rapped his leg for emphasis.

But Toboo - Anakin Skywalker - was dead. He'd been dead for nearly 20 years, as had the _Jedi Knight_ Schurke Canaille.

He'd accepted that.

But why couldn't Kampher?

_He is alive, Schurke._ Kam had once broached the subject many years ago, when the first whispers about the Emperor's nightmare right hand were heard. Whispers about man who was only half a man…

Schurke had cut her off angrily at the time. Anakin had died in one of the last battles of the Clone Wars. Palpatine had even declared a National Day of Mourning for Anakin Skywalker, the fallen hero of the Republic, not long before Obi-Wan and the few remaining Jedi had been marked as fugitives in that muddy time of transition…

No, Anakin was dead, and now, nearly 25 years later, the Galaxy was again at peace. Their eldest daughter was coming home. Their youngest son – a Healer, like his mother – was already back from some Force-forsaken…

_Force-forsaken …_ what an odd choice of words. The past was dead and gone, as was Anakin. As were the rest of the Jedi.

_Dead._

_Gone._

Schurke shivered involuntarily, although the night was warm. Not for the first time in all those years, he felt homesick.

When Kampher awoke the next morning, Schurke had already departed, taking their son with him, trying to get an early start on the day. Aubé's message had not only conveyed the news of her home-coming, but the fact that the war was finally over.

_Not just the Rebellion,_ Kampher thought to herself, _but the true war. _

Slowly, she rose and walked over to a small cabinet on the other side of the room. It was a fairly simple, nondescript piece of furniture that Schurke had found in the market in Cornet, and given her as a gift on the first aniversary of their union. In a rare admission that he still listened to the Force on occasion, Schurke had insisted that it had called to him. Since then, it had served as a respository for the few possesions they had kept from their previous life.

_As Jedi._

A small hidden compartment sprang open at Kampher's touch, revealing the key that the previous owner had claimed had been lost. She carefully removed it, mindful of the fragile dried wildflowers that they had found inside.

_Naboo Wildflowers, just like the ones Anakin kept in his pocket._.

Kampher held the key to her breast and closed her eyes.

_Wildflowers_.

When they had placed their possesions into the drawer,she and Shurke had removed a few of the loose seeds and scattered then into their little garden.

_The past gives life to the future, Schurke,_ she had told him as he had cradled her in his arms. Aubé had yet to be born, and their son Kay'leb was many years away.

Naboo wildflowers. They had already run rampant through her little garden, a riotous kaleidoscope of color. The Delegate from Naboo - Kampher could never remember his name – had come to supper one night, and remarked upon them. She remembered _that_ as much, more so for the fact that despite his outward appearance, Schurke too had made the connection.

_Naboo_.

Not that it _really_ mattered.

Slowly, Kampher unlocked the cabinet and carefully removed a single holo of four friends, looking scruffy and dirty. Three had their arms thrown around one another. The fourth crouched in front, leaning easily into them with lopsided grin on his face.

They all looked impossibly young.

Schurke and herself.

Gris.

Anakin….

_Toboo…_

Kampher touched her temple, suddenly self-conscious about the grey that now shot through her hair. The holo was twenty-five years old – where had the time gone?

The holo flickered as she reached out to it, and suddenly tears sprang to her eyes, unbidden.

Gone now.

Unwilling to move from her spot, she called a candle and a light to her hand from across the room.

"For old friends, long gone," she murmured softly as she lit the taper. "May the Force keep you well…"

Things had been quiet on their home world. Even as the Lead Healer at the local center, Kampher was allowed the odd day to herself. The com had been silent, and Kay-leb, despite his youth, could handle the myriad of minor injuries and illnesses at the center. Kampher had the urge - no, the need to meditate.

She lay back on her unmade bed, closed her eyes and allowed the Force to speak to her once again.

At first, there was nothing but the memory. The harrowing night that Gris had died.   
The three friends had gone after their companion, only to find that she had made the terrible choice to go to the dark side. Only at the very end had she fought back and had tried to return to the light.

Anakin Skywalker's voice crept into her memory, like an errant child in hiding.

_"She earned a draw, in the end Gris knew that she wasn't strong enough to win against the Darkness... But she fought back."_

_"As did you, Anakin…in the end."_

Suddenly, in her mind's eye, Kam saw him standing before her, as if he had stepped out of the holo, young and whole.

"I saw your son once, Anakin," Kam murmured softly. Strangely enough, she felt no discomfort with the idea that she was speaking with a ghost. It seemed to be the most natural thing in the world. "He has your eyes…"

The specter nodded slightly, a smile playing about his ethereal lips. _"He is his mother's son… he believed in me to the very end..."_

"And he was right, wasn't he Anakin?_ In the end?"_

Again, a gentle nod.

A comfortable silence fell between them, but it was not destined to last for long.

_"It's time to say goodbye, Kam. She's waiting there for me..."_

Kampher sighed. "I know, but you want something of me, don't you… of us?"

He raised his head slightly, a stubborn look crossing his features.

"You want us to go back… to help your son."

_"Only if you want to, Kam. Only if you want to…"_

"You know we would want to help you, Anakin. We were always there for each other."

He looked over his shoulder, and then back at Kampher, and then he smiled. There was nothing more to be said.

It was time.

The specter raised his hand in farewell, and for one glorious moment, Kampher could see…

Impressions, most only faint whispers, but they were there.

The Jedi Masters.

Friends.

Gris.

Anakin and his _angel…_

The images faded, like shadows being chased away by the sunlight, but like the sunlight itself, the memory of their presence warmed her.

Kam awoke from her mediation, eyes wet with tears, but with a new determination. Slowly she reached for her com. When it went off in her hand, she momentarily recoiled, startled as her husband's voiced boomed from the speaker.

"Kam? Sweetheart, are you there?"

Kampher thumbed the switch to reply. "Of course I am, you silly Gundark," she laughed. "Who else would answer _my_ com?"

She could hear him groan before replying. "Kam, this is serious… I want… I want to…"

"Go home? Back to Coruscant?"

Silence.

"Schurke?"

He began again slowly. "Yes, all right… I won't ask how you knew. But the Council wants to send an emissary or two to speak to the… to the Jedi."

"And you _convinced_ them that you should be among the first."

"Your _son_ did actually," came the absent reply. "But in any case, they want us to leave in two weeks… it wouldn't be until after Aubé is home… Kay'leb has spoken to her and she agrees. They want to know… to see it all for themselves. Kam I know this is short notice but…"

"You're right Schurke." Kampher reassured him softly. _It's time to go home.._

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_

_Begun as a response to the "I Dare you Challenge", "And Vega Lights My Way" is another story in my version of the Ani-verse that features my OC's, Kampher and Schurke Canaille, and now ultimately their children, Aubé and Kay'leb._

_The title is taken from John Denver's song "Spirit", and his songs will often open each chapter as they have been influencing me since childhood._

"_A kid knows what he wants to be before he's nine or ten  
Cowboys, clowns, and men of war and someone else's friend  
But nine grows into big boys" pants and then to scars and pain  
Twenty's fast and hard as nails but doesn't come again."_

_Come Let Me Look in Your Eyes-John Denver_

**Three Weeks after of Aubé Canaille's homecoming.**

**The Senator's Residence on Coruscaunt, formally known as "Imperial City"**

Kampher sighed. There was no real point in trying to meditate – for herself anyway. At least her son Kay'leb had managed to find an effective, if restless, center, despite the carcophany emitting from the other room.

Perhaps he was just used to it, or at least remembered it from before.

With another sigh, Kam slowly removed herself from her cushion and made her way into the war zone that was the sitting room of their temporary apartment.

"What is going _on_ in here?" Kampher snapped, exasperated. "I can't belive you two are still at it like a pair of angry rancors... "

Aubé rounded on her mother, and at once, Kampher could see what had sparked this latest diatribe from her husband. Perhaps this one was actually a little justified… for once.

The dress, what there was of it, would have been more befitting of one of Coruscant's lower levels, rather than for meeting a… _Jedi Master_. Kampher cast a look at Schurke, who stood in the corner with his arms tightly folded across his chest in indignation. His lips were thin, and his eyes narrow. He was furious.

"Mother!" Aubé began, only to have Kam cut her off gently. "Can't you tell Pappa..."

"I'll tell him no such thing Aubé. You can't go to the reception looking like that... "

Aubé's chin thrust out stubbornly, "_Like what_?"

Schurke cut in dryly, "Like a Spiced up working girl..."

"That's enough, Schurke!" Kampher retorted angerly, but Schurke wasn't going to back down.

"She's the daughter of the Corellian representative!" he began, his temper rising again.

"It"s not as though iCommander Skywalker/i hasn"t seen me in less!" Aubé said hotly. "On Arbra, _all_ the recruits showered together..."

"That"s not the issue, Aubé Gris Canaille! And you know it!"

"_Enough!_" Kampher's voice cut through the air like a vibro-blade. "Schurke, hold your tongue. Aubé, I want you to find something less… provocative."

Seeing her daughter's stricken face, Kam softened. She walked over to her daughter and took her face in her hands. Raising Aube's downcast eyes to her own, she smiled. "Aubé, I understand…" she murmured softly, "but come with me. We'll find the middle ground between _one of the boys_ and something that won't drive your father to an early grave. I promise."

Tears dusted Aubé's eyelashes, but she smiled at her mother as she nodded, and when her father walked by, she wrapped her hand delicatly around his fingers.

"I"m sorry Pappa," she murmered. Schurke only grunted in reply, but it was enough. Kampher knew that her daughter still loved her father, even though she didn't think she would ever compleatly understand him.

"Is it safe now?" Kay'leb's voice rang musically from the bedroom. "Has the great Corrilian thunderstorm of A-B-Y plus 6 passed ?"

"A-B-Y ?" Kampher looked at her son, puzzled. He had already changed out of his comfortable traveling clothes, and was dressed in a simple blue tunic and long trousers.

Too simple. Thankfully, Schurke hadn"t seen it. "You'll need to change, too, Kay'leb."

"A-B-Y mother," Aubé answered helpfully. "It's the new calandar... and mother's right Kay, this isn't a Healers conference, this is a _reception_ with _Master Skywalker_...". At these last words, a lilt came into her voice, and her eyes seemed far away. Suddenly, everything made sense to Kampher…

_"Of course..."_ Kam thought to herself. _The Force knows its own beloved children... it stands to reason... _

However, now _wasn't_ the time to discuss such matters. Within the hour, they would join at least another fifty representatives of the Galaxy and their families, and here on Coruscaunt - once the very heart of the Republic - the term _Jedi _still had an unknown quality to it. Perhaps a dangerous one. Palpatine's reign of terror and propaganda had reduced many once proud institutions to the level of mocked superstions – and in the Jedi's case, one of fear and mistrust – despite young Skywalker's apparent embracing of it, and the heroism he was already known for. No, for now it was best to remain invisible... hidden.

"Kay-leb, put on one of your father's other uniforms," Kampher told him lightly, keeping a well practiced, tight lid on the swirling emotions she herself was feeling. "And do something with that bantha nest you call a head of hair."

"I'll make myself _pretty_ mother," Kay-leb winked rougishly at his sister and ducked as a well aimed projectile narrowly missed his head. It stopped in mid air, and lightly floated to a small end table. "Have to be faster than that, Sis!" he laughed. Kampher was not amused.

"Aubé, Kay'leb…"

"We know, Mother," Aubé groaned with the attitude of one who has heard this lecture, many, many times. "While we're here on Coruscant, we must do nothing to give away the fact that we might be… _different_ . Although I still don't understand why. Luke –Commander Skywalker- is proud of his heritage, why can't we be?"

Again, Kampher tenderly cupped her daughter's chin in her hand. "Soon, children of our hearts… soon enough, we'll tell you everything. Things we should have told you a long time ago… But for tonight, we are merely a part of the Corrillian Consulate. Your _father's_ family. Now, let's go find you a _proper_ dress."


	3. Chapter 3

_I know that love is seeing all the infinite in one._

_Denver -_**The Wings That Fly Us Home**

The reception itself was not dissimilar from a hundred others that Kam and Schurke had attended over the years.

At least, not on the surface.

But there was an undercurrent here, something different – something _alive._

Aubé, who was dressed in considerably more formal attire than she had been earlier in the evening, squirmed in the seat next to her mother. She had been quiet and attentive during dinner and the subsequent speeches, especially during the speech of welcome delivered by young Organa – the one who looked so familiar – but now she was restless almost to the point of distraction.

_It's him, _Kampher thought to herself. _He hasn't made an appearance, not said a word yet,_ _but he holds this entire room in the palm of his hand…Toboo's son._

Suddenly, the entire room was full of whispers and a swell of applause.

"Calrissian"… "Solo"_… _the names peppered the room like exotic spices.

"_Skywalker"…_

At the name, the entire Canaille family, along with the rest of the room, turned to look.

The two Generals - Solo and Calrissian - strutted through the room, easily pressing flesh with various beings, laughing and joking along the way, but Skywalker seemed to drift, evidently uncomfortable with all the attention.

Before too long he approached the family and Aubé, who had slipped unobtrusively behind her mother, suddenly felt a gentle push at her back. Being unaccustomed to the height of her heels, she overbalanced and fell straight into his arms.

He caught her easily. "Nails? I mean, Lieutenant Canaille? Aubé... you look… great!"

Aubé blushed, alternately blessing and cursing her younger brother, who, she was certain, had pushed her. She stood up suddenly, and in her eagerness to stand and salute, she nearly hit his nose. "Commander," she squeaked. "May I present my family?"

"Commander Skywalker," Schurke bowed politely. His face was carefully neutral, yet he never took his eyes off of Luke. "My name is Schurke Canaille, Representative from Correllia. My wife, Kampher, and my son Kay'leb…"

Kay'leb bowed politely, trying to conceal the grin that nibbled at his lips, but it was Kampher who held Luke's attention.

Now it was Luke's turn to appear flustered. Unmindful of the 'hurry up' gestures from Generals Solo and Calrissian, he stammered a little, "Lady Canaille, have we… have we met?"

"I don't believe we have, Commander." Kampher replied softly. "But you seem to be needed…"

As if snapping out of a daze, Luke suddenly seemed to realize that the others were waiting for him, and with a quick squeeze of Aubé's hand, he rushed to catch up with them.

A slow waltz played serenely in the background, and many couples -Kampher and Schurke among them - had begun to dance. Even Kay'leb, who was normally almost painfully shy in such situations, had found a partner.

Aubé, however, wanted to be alone and think. As quietly as she could, she slipped passed the door guards and out side hoping for blessed solitude, but as fate would have it…

"Nails?" His voice was softer than before and oddly sadder.

"Commander?" she replied to the shadows. "What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be inside with…" Aubé's voice trailed off, embarrassed. Although the 'triad love story' between the Commander, the Princess and the General was common locker room fodder, no one would dare mention it in front of Commander Skywalker.

"I'm s-sorry," she stammered, stumbling awkwardly back. "I-I'll just leave you to…"

"Lieutenant… Nails…" He called softly. "Aubé, please stay… I'd like to talk to you."

Aubé hung back, unsure. The lastthing she wanted to talk to Luke about was that… "My mother will be looking for me," she mumbled awkwardly. "I should really go back in."

"Actually," he smiled. "It's your mother I wanted to talk to you about." He paused thoughtfully before continuing. "My sisterhas other things on her mind."

Sister?… The word was like a dash of cold water, and Aubé –'tough as nails'- Canaille, stood in the doorway, her mouth agape. Sister?

Luke laughed a little, more honestly this time. "You'll catch mynocks if you leave your mouth open like that. Don't worry, not a lot of people know – just Leia, myself and now Han I guess." At these last words, his smile became brittle, as if the weight of the world had once again settled onto his shoulders. Aubé could only stare.

"You look nice tonight," he offered quietly, breaking the moment.

Aubé finally found her voice. "Papa always said I was his Adegan crystal in the rough," she giggled, unmindful of the odd look Luke gave her. "He said that under the mud there was always something… beautiful…"

She lowered her head and blushed furiously. Perhaps only for the fact that she was listening so intently or perhaps through the Force, she thought she heard his reply.

_You are…_

She felt awkward. Trapped. She had to say something - anything - to redirect the conversation before it became unbearable.

"You wanted to talk about my mother," she broke in suddenly, still unable to look into his eyes. "May I ask why?"

Now it was Luke's turn to be quiet, reflective, while Aubé waited with uncustomary patience.

"It's just that … it's just that I have a feeling about her, I guess," he said at last. "Obi-Wan always told me to trust my feelings." Within a heartbeat, he was close enough to touch, but Aubé didn't move, nor did she open her eyes. She could almost feel his hand reaching to touch her face.

Suddenly, the hand dropped away, and Aubé released the breath that until then, she didn't know that she held.

The moment had passed.

"Come by tomorrow," she said briskly, once again adopting the demeanor that had earned her the moniker 'Nails'. "You and my parents have a lot to talk about." _As do I…_

And without another word, she saluted smartly, turned on her heel and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**_And Vega Lights My Way – chapter 4_**

_We don't teach kids how to feel, we don't give them the words to go by. __ –_

_  
__John Denver_

Schurke leaned back languidly in Kampher's arms, a warm snifter of Corellian brandy in his hand.

"I'm glad Aubé and Kay'leb decided to go out for a nightcap," he sighed contentedly. "And I thought that damned Mon Calamari representative would _never_ leave!"

Kampher stroked his head and allowed her fingers to gently brush his cheek. "You had something else in mind? I mean, while the children are gone?"

"Possibly..." he replied, with an arch of the eyebrow. "Once you tell me what is really on your mind."

Kampher smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

"Skywalker." Schurke murmured softly. "He's Toboo's son, isn't he." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." She tensed. Kampher knew that Schurke refused to consider the possibility that Anakin and _Darth Vader _ were actually one and the same, at least on the surface, and she wondered where this conversation would lead, if anywhere at all.

"Sad to think he never knew..." Schurke thinned his lips. "And we won't have that conversation again, Kam. Anakin Skywalker _died _in the last days of the Clone Wars. Even though there was never a proper service…" He trailed off, considering.

"That... monster..."

"Vader..." Kampher interjected gently.

Schurke continued as if Kampher hadn't interrupted him. "Vader was a man who people made into a Cacodemon. They acted as if he'd walked right out of Naboo's folklore... as if he was everywhere at once and nowhere at all..."

"Schurke," Kam leaned down and kissed him tenderly, "not tonight, please." Her expression became almost playful, her voice husky. "No children… no guests…"

"No more wasting time…" Schurke pulled her head back down and kissed her deeply. Within minutes, they had retired to their bedroom, the conversation all but forgotten.

* * *

"So tell me, sister of mine," Kay'leb began amicably, a Corrillian fire-whiskey in hand.

"You spent some _quality time_ with _Commander Skywalker_…"

They had secured a secluded booth at a rather exclusive restaurant and were almost guaranteed privacy, but Aubé still lowered her head and voice, and Kay'leb strained over the table to hear her.

"The Commander knowssomething Kay, and mother didn't exactly hide it."

"What are you talking about?"

Aubé rubbed her face wearily. She was certain her brother understood _iexactly/i _ what she was talking about, but in the universally irritating way of siblings, she was _ialso_/i certain that her brother was being deliberately obtuse.

She decided to try a different tack.

"Do you remember – when we were growing up – when Papa found us fighting in the garden, pretending we had lightsabers…."

Kay'leb laughed. "I think Papa aged 20 years in as many seconds… even though we were just play acting, it was almost as if he was frightened."

"It was a bad time to even _appear_ sympathetic to the Jedi, Kay." Aubé reminded him. "But do you remember what _else _happened? I mean after?"

"Papa went into his bedroom and didn't come out for hours…"

"And that's when Mama started telling us the _stories…"_

Kay'leb grew thoughtful. "The _truth _you mean. Not the fairy-tales about the Jedi that we learned in school."

"What little they told us anyway," Aubé agreed readily. "And you remember when Mother started giving us lessons…"

"And Papa – at first he was so adamant that we shouldn't learn. He said it was dangerous." Kay'leb cocked an eyebrow at his sister. "Bé, just because Commander Skywalker learned the Jedi ways… or are you implying that there's more to the story that our parents told us? Do you think that Mother learned her healing techniques somewhere else? Not – as she told us – from a Jedi who was stranded on her home-world."

Aubé thinned her lips, but said nothing.

Kay-leb sighed. "Bé, just because the Empire tried to eradicate the Jedi and people who understood the Force – that doesn't make every Force user or sensitive in the Galaxy a Jedi in hiding."

"Not _every_ Force user Kay," Aubé said thoughtfully. "Just _our Mother…_

_

* * *

_

_Luke lay back on his modest bunk and put his arms behind his head, grateful for the chance to finally be alone again._

_Lieutenant Canaille… Nails… Aubé… she had looked beautiful tonight. Or perhaps she had always been beautiful, and he had just failed to really notice._

___No, there was something else tonight. _Luke thought to himself. _It wasn't just the civilian clothes. It was something else… something elusive._

_He rolled over and sighed._

___The Mother, Lady Canaille. What was it about her? He'd met other beings, who in other times might have been potential Jedi students. Their presence always sparkled a little in the Force._

___Nails – Aubé - definitely had that quality. Though on those rare occasions when he had tried read her she had seemed muted, as if she was hiding her light beneath a Rookna Tree. _

___Lady Canaille, however, virtually sang in the Force, as if by her very being she celebrated its existence._

___Well, hopefully tomorrow he would have some answers. While Leia and the rest met with the various representatives, he would meet with Nails – and Lady Canaille._


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N - this is the clipped version to preserve the rating. You may e-mail me for the missing chapter._  
**

**

* * *

**

**And Vega Lights My Way**

**Chapter 5**

_Let the mountains talk, let the river run  
There's a wisdom here, there is much to learn  
There's much to know, much to understand  
In this healing time all across the land – _ _Healing Time; John Denver_

"_We should have told them before, Schurke," Kampher murmured, gazing out of the window toward the ruins of the once grandiose Jedi Temple. "We should have told them everything – the truth…."_

Although it was late, Schurke knew he would be unable to sleep for a while. He sighed as he pulled on a robe and slowly made his way into the sitting room.

_Sad to think he never knew…_

_Vader was a Cacodemon _

_Skywalker…_

_It couldn't be true. It was impossible…_

_He would not allow it to be so._

_No._

Schurke put his face in his hands and for the first time in many years, wept for his lost friend.

* * *

"The lights are still on Bé," Kay'leb murmured to his sister as they approached the apartments. "I wonder who's still up?"

"Probably Papa," Aubé replied, shaking her head. "Probably debating some obscure segment of one treaty or another. You know Papa – that's _his_ idea of an exciting time…"

"I don't know Bé," Kay'leb chuckled as began to enter the security code to grant them access. "Mother said Papa used to be a real hell raiser back in his day."

The door opened suddenly.

"_Used to be_ is a relative term," said their father as he stood in the door way. His expression was as wry as ever, but his voice was dead-pan. "Come in children. We have a lot to talk about."

The art of the politician – that of speaking without really saying anything of substance – was normally a gift at Schurke's finger-tips; but tonight, when it really mattered, he as often as not found himself at a loss for words. The telling of this tale was worse than walking through a Geonosian minefield. How much should he tell? What should he leave for another time?

"Why didn't you tell us, Papa?" Aubé asked, tears glistening in her eyes. "Why did you and Mother hide the truth from us?" Blindly, she reached for her brother's hand. Kay'leb clasped it and held it to his heart, nodding in agreement.

"Why Papa?"

"To protect you." Kampher's lilting voice came softly from the bedroom doorway. "You know what it was like… you have heard the stories…"

Aubé shot out of her seat and crossed the room in three short strides. She virtually towered over her mother.

"_STORIES!_" she cried angrily. "Yes, _STORIES_ Mother!"

Schurke and Kay'leb each took Aubé by the arm, Kay'leb far more gently than her father. Kampher, however, wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"_Aubé…_" Kampher said gently, without the slightest inflection of the Force, yet Aubé seemed to calm a little. Aubé shrugged off her father and Kay'leb, and sat back down. Although she sat silently, her arms were crossed firmly about her chest, and tears leaked from her tightly closed eyes as if she were containing a thunderstorm within her heart.

"Stories…" Kay'leb echoed hollowly, picking up the thread of his sister's thought. "Aubé is right though Mother. Why couldn't you tell us the _truth_?"

It was Schurke who took up the narrative again.

"You have no idea what is was like, my children," he said softly. "To hear that your friends, your… brothers and sisters… everything you knew was being turned upside down and rooted out. Thankfully, your mother and I had left the order over a year before the Purge, perhaps two…"

"Why didn't you fight back?" Aubé whispered. "You always told us that we should stand up for what we believe in."

"But we have, in our own way," Kampher replied gently. "Not perhaps as you have, beloved daughter. You and your brother know the ways of the Force, at least intuitively. There is much more to being a _true_ Jedi than wielding a Lightsaber, after all."

Schurke sighed and ran his hand through his hair, and to Aubé, her father looked suddenly old.

"Perhaps we have been lax in some things," he agreed, with heaviness in his voice. "I was never what you'd call a great Jedi Knight…"

Kampher took his hand and squeezed it, a thousand words of meaning conveyed in that simple gesture of love.

He offered Kam a wry smile. "But I was good enough for some…"

"Perhaps now," Kampher said, turning the subject back to the present. "If young Skywalker is starting anew…" she trailed off, unsure what else to say, or how to say it.

She lowered her head for a moment and closed her eyes, as if listening for something.

"Yes," she murmured softly. "I think it's time…" She cast a look at her husband, as if seeking his blessing, and after a moment, Schurke gave a slight nod as if he were granting it. She rose as Kay'leb and Aubé exchanged puzzled looks.

"Your mother and I always wondered if the day would ever come when she could do this, Aubé." Schurke said, as he watched Kam retreat into their bedroom. "We wondered about a lot of things…"

A heavy silence permeated the air as the trio waited for Kampher's return, but it was a silence tinged with the unmistakable air of anticipation.

When Kampher returned from the room, she carried with her a small box which she held close to her chest.

"What is it Mother?"

"Kay'leb, you are the healer," Kampher said tenderly, touching her son's cheek. "Soon we'll begin your lessons anew where I will teach you how to use your _real_ gifts… Aubé, you are the warrior, and as such, you should have this…"

With trembling hands, Aubé opened the box.

A sad smile broke out on Schurke's face. "Perhaps young Skywalker will teach you some of the basics, but your old man can probably give you a sparring lesson or two."

Aubé jumped a little as the lightsaber sprang to life in her hands, its green glow casting its light on her features.

She couldn't say anything. No one could. For the first time in many years, the only sound in the Canaille house hold was the vibrant hum of a Lightsaber.


	6. Chapter 6

**And Vega Lights My Way**

Chapter 6

_I would make my job a work of art. I would like whatever it is that I'm doing - everyone's experience of me, everyone's interaction with me, everyone's discussion, conversation, relationship with me - to be an event within which they get to see who they are. I would make of my life a work of art.  
John Denver_

Early the next morning as Luke arrived at the apartments, he was struck by the familiarity of the place. Not that he'd ever even been to the Imperial City – now renamed Coruscant, as it had been in the days of the Republic – but the Senatorial apartments seemed to whisper of memories and secrets kept. He suppressed a shudder as the elevator took him to the upper floors of the building and he made his way to the apartment. 

Luke had barely removed his finger from the visitor's chime when the door practically flew open, but instead of the protocol droid he would have expected to see serving as a Representative's assistant, it was Aubé who greeted him.  
"Good morning Lieutenant – I mean, Aubé…"

_Gods, she's still beautiful._

Aubé blushed and looked down, suddenly self conscious of her clothing. Although it was fairly loose fitting, she wasn't wearing any foundation garments. Somehow, she felt… exposed  
"Come in Commander," she murmured, still averting her eyes.

"My mother is in the sitting room. I was just working out. You'll excuse me while I go change…" 

Wordlessly, Luke followed her into the sitting room, and without another word Aubé vanished into a side bedroom.  
He could _feel_ Kampher Canaille's presence before she actually came into view and if her presence had sung in the Force last night, it was nothing as compared to now.

"You – you're a _Jedi_," Luke whispered almost reverently.

Kampher rose, a hand extended. She was dressed far more simply this morning in more traditional Healer's robes as apposed to the elegant gown of the night before. Her hair fell loosely about her shoulders, dark but for a few patches of grey that she wore almost proudly, like badges of honor. Her eyes, however, danced with the light of youth. 

_Like her daughter's,_ Luke thought absently. _Like Leia's used to…_

"Master Skywalker," Kampher greeted him warmly. "And I'm afraid you're slightly mistaken. I _used_ to be a Jedi, but that was many years ago."

"Still," pressed Luke, clasping her hand in his. "I was right, you do feel the Force, you… you understand…"

"Yes."

Luke took the offered seat, casting his eyes around the room. It was simply decorated, but what really caught his attention were the echoes in the Force. Imprints, as it were. He recognized Aubé; her presence left the impression of glitter dust. Her brother, whom Luke had met briefly the night before, left traces of a musky mixture of herbs and other implements of the Healer's trade.

Luke snapped his attention back to Lady Canaille, who was watching him patiently. "I'm sorry." He flushed uncharacteristically. "What about your husband, the Representative?" Luke inquired, barely able to contain himself. "Does he know that you were a Jedi?" 

Kampher's laughter was bell-like in its purity. "Oh yes, Schurke was also a Jedi Knight…" She trailed off, considering. "I'm sorry he couldn't be here this morning." she said at last. "He said that he had to attend other business. And my son is off with another group of Healers. He wanted to help tend to some of the long term war wounded…"

Aubé, dressed in a simple tunic and leggings, crept into the sitting room and sat wordlessly next to her mother. Luke nearly fell over himself trying to stand up and greet her, and Aubé shot up again, nervous as a sand cat, and for the second time in as many days, Aubé found herself in his embrace. This time, however, it seemed an eternity before he let her go.

"I'll get us something to drink," Kampher said with a smile as Aubé extradited herself from Luke's arms, perhaps reluctantly. For all intents and purposes, Kampher's reaction was that of a woman who routinely saw her daughter fall into a Jedi Master's arms. "I'll only be a moment…"

Luke watched her slip into the kitchen, then suddenly turned his attention back to Aubé, embarrassed.

_I don't have time for this,_ Luke thought to himself irritably. _Here I am in the presence of the first Jedi I've seen since Master Yoda, I don't have time for such nonsense…_

Aubé lowered her eyes, but still smiled.

_When would you ever have time, Master Jedi? If not now?_

To his relief, Kampher came back into the room carrying a small tray with a three glasses of Correllian tea, allowing Luke to put aside his train of thought. "I'm sorry Master Luke," she said with a smile. "My husband harbors a certain dislike of protocol droids. He finds them disquieting"

Thinking of Threepio, Luke suppressed a smile of his own. "I quite understand… but both you and your husband were Jedi knights?" He was incredulous.

"Yes," Kampher said simply. "We were."

"And could be again," Aubé blurted out. "I mean… after last night…"

"Last night, I passed your legacy on to you, my child," Kampher said softly. "Your father and I have… moved on."

"Perhaps you could teach us… help revitalize the Order?" Luke asked, hopeful. "I mean, that's why you asked me here is it not?" 

Kampher sighed, "Master Skywalker – Luke – It's too soon for my husband and it's too soon for me to… to decide what the future holds for us, but my daughter is ready to begin the training, or I should say, to continue the training…" again she trailed off, and Luke knew that she was leaving a lot unsaid, but he prudently let her choose what to tell him. There would be another time, he hoped.

After a minute or two of silence, Kampher began to speak once again. She rose and approached a non-descript cabinet that rested discreetly in the corner of the room. "I have something for you," she laughed, but it was a sad, brittle sound. "I had it duplicated before we left home." Luke instantly recognized it as a holo, but it was Aubé who gasped at the sight.

"Mother… that's _you_!"

"Yes," Kampher said quietly. "And your father here… our friend Gris, whose name you bear…"

Luke stared at the fourth figure in the holo, mesmerized.

"Yes, Master Skywalker," Kampher said sadly. "That's your father, Anakin Skywalker…."


	7. Chapter 7

**And Vega Lights My Way  
Chapter 7**

_You are all my unknown secrets  
You are all my hidden fears  
You are known in lovers kisses  
You are seen in childhood tears  
You are where the stars are shining   
You are where the rainbow ends  
You are why the war is over   
You are how the peace begins_

John Denver- The Fire Fox Suite

A small group of Representatives walked down the corridors of the Senate building. Once a virtual hive of activity, the building was relatively sparsely populated. However, with the death of the Empire, and talk of forming a 'New Republic',there was a decided air of anticipation and excitement of new beginnings, including the possibility that young Skywalker had spoken of revitalizing the Jedi traditions.

"Are you sure you won't come with us, Representative Canaille?" the Mon Calamari Representative asked. "I would think that the Jedi Temple would hold many things that would interest you, being a scholar of Jedi lore, after all…"

"No, perhaps another time," Schurke replied, keeping his tone light. "I promised my son that I would show him the Correllian Sanctuary this afternoon." He genuinely brightened as he saw Kay'leb approach the group. "Indeed, here he is now. If you ladies and gentlemen would excuse me…" And without another word, he mafe a slight bow, turned and left them. 

Father and son embraced warmly – unashamedly – in the corridors that rarely, if ever, saw demonstrations of affection, and began to stroll down the hallway to an awaiting speeder.

"Was it a good meeting Papa?" Kay'leb asked innocently, though his expression belied this affected innocence. "Did you accomplish…" 

"What is it Kay'leb?" Schurke interrupted him abruptly, his expression unusually hard.  
"I know all too well that Galactic politics is the last thing you are interested in."

"Why wouldn't you meet Master Skywalker this morning Papa?" Kay'leb asked bluntly. "I would have thought - especially after last night - you would have wanted to talk to him…"

"Another time, my son." Schurke said simply, but firmly enough that Kay'leb would know that the matter was to be dropped without question. "Come. Let me show you the Sanctuary. It's a memorial to those Corellians who died off world. It's actually quite an interesting place." Here he paused, then to show that he actually did understand his son's concern, he added, "Perhaps I'll take you to the Temple another time, without the herd of chattery, empty flitter birds." 

Kay'leb smiled. "Yes Papa," he replied. "I understand…"

They passed the rest of the walk to the speeder in silence, and Schurke found himself wondering about the very thing his son had asked. Why didn't he want to meet _Toboo's_ son? What was he so afraid of ? These were questions that he would ask himself later. For now, Schurke contented himself with showing his son the sights of Coruscant as the speeder took them to the Sanctuary.

"You knew my father?" Luke asked Kampher, incredulous. "I mean, you knew him when…" 

"I knew _Anakin_," Kam murmured gently, then her expression grew hard. "Luke, your father, Anakin Skywalker was a _good man_…"

Unconsciously, Luke flexed his hand. Kampher however, appeared not to notice.

"Luke, I won't pretend to know what happened to your father; why he made the choices he did. We parted ways long before… well before."

Kampher rose, and took Luke's and Aubé's hands into her own. "Children, don't judge your parents too harshly. We can only do what we feel is right at the time."

She brought Luke and Aubé's hands together and kissed them, Aubé blushed furiously while Luke suddenly found his attention drawn to the passing traffic outside.

As she released them, Kampher smiled as she noticed that their fingertips lingered together, just for the moment. "I'm afraid I must leave you for a little while," she said at once. "Luke, I know that I've given you a lot to think about – both of you – and I know this isn't fair to leave you like this, especially now, but…"

"It's alright Master Canaille," Luke finished for her, bestowing the title – getting a feel for the words. "I _do_ have a lot to think about." He held the holo closer to his face. Shyly, Aubé leaned nearer and Luke turned it towards her, so that she, too, could see. She jumped a little as his knee brushed hers, but did not pull away. Indeed, they were both so engrossed in the holo that neither seemed to notice that Kampher had left them alone.

"They all look so happy there," Aubé said at last. "Mother…. Papa… your father… and I guess, Aunt Gris…"

"Did you know any of them? I mean, other than your parents?" Luke asked, then shook his head. "No, your mother said that they had… parted ways…"

Aubé lowered her eyes for a moment, then raised them to meet his. "Luke, until last night I didn't even know that my parents were _Jedi_," she sighed, exasperated. "Auntie Gris I knew about but never met, and Anakin Skywalker… I don't even remember the name being mentioned…not really." 

Luke looked directly into Aubé's eyes. "What about… _Vader_?" he asked softly. "Did your parents ever mention him?"

Aubé bit her lip. "Papa wouldn't allow the name to be mentioned in the house – he treated it like a curse. When he was mentioned on the holo-net…" Now she looked away until Luke lightly touched her face and brought her eyes to meet his again.

"Nails…"

Aubé reached up and took his hand into her own, lowering it to her lap. Luke gave it a gentle squeeze, and left it there. He knew she was frightened about something, but exactly what he could not tell.

"Mother asked Papa once – about Vader I mean – I remember that much," Aubé said softly, her eyes far away in memory. "Vader came to an assembly at the academy once – a general inspection. I told my parents about it when I came home for the Imperial holiday, although it wasn't really observed at home. I said that that we had met… that I had… shrouded… my abilities as Papa had told me that I must. But still Lord Vader singled me out for a demonstration of what we had learned…" Aubé's voice trailed off, uncertain.

Luke placed his other hand over hers, cradling it. He repressed a shudder from the chill that went down his spine.

"Go on," he encouraged her. "Tell me."

"I don't remember a lot of it," Aubé admitted. "When I told my parents that _Darth Vader_ himself had taken a possible interest in me,Papa went into a rage. I'd never seen him so angry! He threatened to pull me out of the Academy. Mother reminded him that he _couldn't_ do that, and then she said the strangest thing." Aube paused, then looked straight into Luke's eyes, catching them in her own. "She said that _Anakin_ would never let me come to harm."

Luke sucked in his breath, and Aubé, as if suddenly aware that her hands were wrapped in his, pulled away. 

"Well, the long and short of it was that Papa got upset and said that _Anakin_ was dead, and warned me that any form of attention from the Empire's attention was a bad thing – especially for those who were Force gifted – and to remain as inconspicuous as possible, particularly when it came to… to _Lord Vader_."

"And your mother? What did she say?"

Aubé blushed. "After Papa went to bed, Mother took me into her arms and reassured me that things would be alright, and then went to give Papa a 'healing session'." She giggled, and Luke raised an eyebrow. 

"My mother is a gifted Healer," Aubé's face became scarlet as she suppressed another giggle. "As is my brother Kay'leb, but sometimes…"

Her full mirth was unleashed by the perplexed look on Luke's face, and she began to laugh. "But sometimes, Mother's act of _healing_ Papa is just making love…"

Now that he understood, Luke's laughter reverberated and joined in with Aubé's, yet still, beneath the merriment, he wondered what _would_ it be like to make love with another Force sensitive?


	8. Chapter 8

**And Vega Lights my Way**

Chapter 8

_Like destiny's children, souls lost at sea.  
No room on the lifeboat,  
you can hold on to me.   
Hold on to me, hold on to me._ – Denver, Destiny's Children

Later that night in the Senatorial apartments, Schurke once again found himself lounging in Kampher's arms. For the second time since they had arrived, they were alone.

"How did we get so lucky, Kam, my love?" he asked as he languidly stroked her cheek. "Alone again! Granted, you could cut the sexual tension in this room with a spoon – and for once it's not ours." He narrowed his eyes and considered. "That Skywalker boy doesn't happen to have designs on my daughter now does he?"

"Aubé can take care of herself, Schurke," Kampher laughed. "And would it be so bad if he did?"

Schurke kissed her softly, the kiss and subsequent touch sending the unspoken message that perhaps they should be talking less and acting on their rare private moment more.

"Kay said he'd be back early," Kampher murmured coyly. "And I don't know how long young Master Skywalker will be… training… with Aubé. Do you want to risk them walking in on us making love?"

Suddenly, Kampher found herself scooped up into her husband's arms. Schurke nibbled suggestively on her ear. "Only if they wander into our bedroom…"

Aubé sighed in frustration, but what she was truly frustrated about she didn't know. Kay'leb was late, at least _that much_ she was sure of. He was supposed to have met her an hour ago, and there was only so much Naboo tea she could reasonably drink. The waiter, handsome young and almost painfully attentive, wordlessly refilled her glass. She had rebuffed his earlier attempts at conversation, yet he still smiled brightly at her, and Aubé half expected to find a com number at the bottom of her bill.

Luke had spent the better part of the afternoon showing her how to actually handle her lightsaber, taking her through the basic forms, and then had followed on with a little light sparring. Ultimately, they had moved on to more physical training with out the sabers, and until this point, he had been nothing but the consummate Jedi Master. Formal, restrained, his full attention directed in the act of _training_, almost as if the conversation of the morning had been forgotten. 

Then she had kissed him.

It had been innocent enough, Luke had placed her in a body hold and told her to free herself using any means possible, and within an instant she had managed to turn her body around to face him. The kiss had been meant to serve as a distraction, but then he had kissed her back.

She had squealed and slipped out from underneath, feigning indignance while Luke laughed at her.

_Sorry Nails,_ he had told her. _You should have known I would have seen that coming!_

His eyes had sparkled with more than amusement, but she had lowered hers. 

_I'm sorry Master,_ she had replied quietly. _I'll remember that next time._

And that had been the end of that.

_Hadn't it?_

Kay'leb cursed inwardly as he rushed to meet his sister. He hated to be late, for being late would lead to questions – questions he really wasn't ready to answer just yet.

_Why are you hiding secrets from her? She's your sister!_

But would Aubé understand?

_She'll have to!_

When he reached the door, Kay'leb paused to straighten out his tunic and try to brush away some of the dust that clung to his robes. Perhaps it was only his imagination, but he thought it smelled like blaster residue… and death.

_Get a hold of yourself, Kay,_ he thought to himself irritably. _I doubt if there have been many blasters shot off in there for a long time. The only thing that's in there is leftovers from the scavengers and maybe a Star Destroyer-sized dose of memories. It just needs cleaning, that's all._

At last he entered, and when he saw the look of abject misery on his beloved sisters face, Kay'leb decided that now was not the time to worry her with something that was actually so…. _trivial_ after all. It was time to be the brother, the caretaker. He would tell her about his explorations of the abandoned Jedi Temple another time. Instead, he fell back into the role of caring sibling.

"Bé, if your face were any longer people will mistake you for a gungan." 

Aubé pulled a face, wrinkling her nose. "There, is that better?"

Kay'leb burst into peals of laughter. "From gungan to dug beauty queen in a milli-second! Bé, you should give up the squadrons and become a holo-star!"

Aubé made as if to hit him. "Gods, Kay – do you always have to be such a frelling cretin?"

"It's my right and duty as your younger brother, my dear," he replied, positioning himself behind her and taking her shoulders into his grasp. Aubé's head flopped forward gratefully as his skilled hands began finding every knot and ache. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"So sister of mine, why the long face? Did you and your Jedi beau have a falling out?"

"He's _not_ my beau Kay." She flinched as he found a particularly stubborn knot. "As a matter of fact, he kissed me."

Kay'leb ran a knuckle down her spine. "And this is a _bad thing_?"

"It is if it was a defensive move," Aubé sighed. "Besides Kay, in case you've forgotten he _is_ a Jedi Master…"

Kay'leb leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Oh yes dear sister – a Jedi Master he may be, but first and foremost, he's a man, and as such…" He reached over and picked up the nearest utensil – a spoon – and licked it suggestively.

Aubé's mouth flew open.

"Yes, just like that!" Kay'leb grinned. "I'd lose the look of horror though – it would spoil the moment…" 

"Kay'leb Canaille!" Aubé hissed, suddenly mindful of the odd looks from the other patrons. "You are – are _disgusting!_"

He planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "And that, my dear sister, is why you love me!" He placed a few credits on the table and then took her hand. "Come on then, let's go home and then you can tell me all about your first real day of Jedi training."


	9. Chapter 9

**And Vega Lights My Way**

Chapter 9

_In searchin' for the way to go I've followed all the rules  
The way they say to choose between the wise men and the fools  
I listened to the words they say  
I read what I should read  
I do whatever's right to do  
Try to be what I should be  
– John Denver, Come and Let me look in Your Eyes_

After a long hot shower, Kampher sat down to breakfast with her husband, who was busy pouring over data pads as he had been all morning, a frown creasing his face.

"I knew the Emperor made it a point to try to eradicate records and falsify the history of the Jedi," He sighed. "But for the love of the Force, Kam, this is ridiculous!"

"Schurke," Kam interrupted him gently. "Have you seen your son this morning?" 

Schurke removed the lenses he used for close work, more and more frequently it seemed, set them down on the table with no small measure of disgust, and rubbed his eyes. "No, come to think of it I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon."

"Have you noticed how tired he looks, Schurke?" Kampher asked him anxiously. "I really think he's working too hard. As far as I know, he hasn't even taken time for meditation."

"Are you asking me whether I think he's _otherwise occupied_ like our daughter?" Schurke arched an eyebrow. "Kam, my dear, I find it interesting that you tell me that Aubé can take care of herself, but when it comes to our Healer son…"

"It's not that, Schurke." Kampher said softly, taking his hand. "Aubé is in good hands with Anakin's son."

"This isn't a lead in to _that_ discussion Kam," Schurke replied, a slight warning note to his voice. "If you are worried about Kay'leb, I'll speak to him tonight."

"You have a meeting with the Princess and her entourage tonight," Kampher reminded him, then added innocently, "the one who looks like a young Amidala." 

"Yes, that's Skywalker's sister," Schurke grudgingly admitted. "Though she only mentioned it in passing. Kam, it's not like we've been discussing all things family – we're supposed to be discussing whether Corellia should rejoin the Republic." 

"Of course dear," Kampher replied smoothly, wandering over to his side. "Here, let me help you with those…"

Schurke smiled and made room for his wife at his side. "Thanks Kam," he murmured. "Sometimes I wonder why in the Seven Hells I do this. The general consensus seems to be that we will be maintaining our independence anyways…"

"And what has that have to do with the price of Spice, Schurke?" Kam asked him softly, picking up one of the data files. "None of these records have anything to do with Corellia. These are all… Jedi records…"

"Side project." Schurke grunted, not looking at his wife. "Call it a favor."

"Then you _have_ spoken to Master Skywalker then?" Kampher arched a delicate eyebrow.

"No, not yet," Schurke admitted with a sigh. "But Kam, it just feels… right." 

Kampher leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, and Schurke turned to her, bemused.

"What was that for? Not that I mind."

"Just because,"

"_Just because_ could get you into trouble you know…"

"How about after lunch?"

"Why not now?" Schurke nuzzled her throat suggestively.

"Because we _just_ had 'breakfast.' " Kampher laughed and pushed him away playfully. 

"That was _hours_ ago." Schurke said pointedly. 

Still smiling, Kampher made a counter proposal. "I'll help you with this for now, and collect payment – after we eat. Work up an appetite… "

With a dramatic sigh, Schurke picked up his lenses and another data pad, but not really seeing either. "Alright, work, then lunch… then… _lunch_, but by that point you know I'll be starving…"

A piece of shurra-fruit drifted over and landed in front of him.

Schurke rolled his eyes. "Not exactly what I meant Kam…"

"I know," she laughed then slid off the chair, taking his hand. "Perhaps you should take a break after all, we can come back to this a little later…"

Schurke needed no more encouragement. "As you wish, my lady…" Suddenly, he scooped her up into his arms and began to carry her to their bedroom. "After all," he whispered into her ear. "A freshly showered Jedi Master makes a very interesting… appetizer."

Aubé bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, and squeezed her eyes shut.

_You were a fool, Aubé Canaille,_ she thought to herself, fighting back tears. _Of course he'll have women falling all over him! What made you think any differently?_

She had arrived early to her planned lesson with Luke Skywalker. Walking into the room with a smile on her face, determined to enact revenge for the kiss this afternoon when she had seen Master Skywalker with _her_…

Aubé had only glimpsed Luke's companion before slipping back out of the room, but that one look had been enough. The woman was young, blond and very pretty – _and definitely not dressed for a sparring lesson!_ Aubé had thought to herself waspishly. The woman had been standing close enough to him to crawl inside his tunic, had she a mind to.

Her voice, louder than necessary, carried out to Aubé, a grating sing-song sound.

"So I'll see you tonight then _Master Skywalker_," she trilled. "I'll have the Master at Arms pick you up promptly at 1900 hours." Luke's reply had been too soft to hear, and as she passed by, she tossed Aubé a knowing look.

Aubé resisted the temptation to give the woman a good hard Force shove, and squaring her shoulders, she walked back into the room hoping that she could at least pretend to be indifferent.

Aubé swallowed hard as she saw Luke adjusting his tunic, a sheepish, disgruntled look on his face.

_He's probably is disappointed,_ she thought bitterly. _He probably would have gone with that – that shaak cow – if he wasn't too honorable to back out of this training session!_

"Good afternoon Master," Aubé said in what she hoped was a light and pleasant voice. "I'm ready for my lesson."

To her surprise, Luke's face seemed to light up at the sound of her voice. "Nails!" he cried. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"I'm sorry if I… if I interrupted you, Master," she ventured quietly, but Luke would have none of it. 

"Interrupted?" Luke shook his head. "Actually Nails, I wish you'd been here a little sooner."

_Why? So you could embarrass me fully?_ she thought, but didn't say anything other then a feeble "I'm sorry?" as she hung her head.

Luke cast his eyes out the window, seeming to study the passing traffic. "Did you ever want to just… run away?" he asked softly. "Just… go… someplace? Anywhere but where you are?"

_Like right now?_ "Yes…"

Luke continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"The daughter of Representative Koeien has insisted that I escort her to the dinner my sister is giving tonight," he sighed. "If I was still just plain old _Luke Skywalker, moisture farmer_, she wouldn't have given me a second look – wouldn't even let me carry her bags. But as I'm _Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight…_" He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Nails… I guess that's the last thing you want to hear about, my hard life…" 

Aubé smiled back shyly. "I understand, Master." 

"Just Luke," he said quietly. "Please… Aubé." 

"Alright,_ Just Luke_," Aubé grinned, her good humor returning as she positioned herself at the ready. "Today I get to pay you back for your little stunt."

"Actually, I owe you one. If you had been any later I think that…" Now it was Luke's turn to grin. "…what was it? _Shaak cow_? Anyway, if you hadn't shown up when you did…"

Aubé covered her mouth and gasped, red faced. _Oh no! He couldn't have overheard that thought…_

Luke's grin became a hearty laugh. "Sorry Nails! I think even Han – I mean General Solo – would have picked up that one and he's not even really attuned to the Force! To be honest, I think you're right, at least under the surface." His expression became thoughtful. "Look, I really don't want to stay there any later than I have to. Maybe… Aubé, would you meet me for a late supper tonight? I mean, 'meeting with my student' is obviously more important than being paraded around like a show nerf…. We can talk more about the… quiet side of the Force…"

"And about running away for a little while sometimes?" Aubé finished for him wryly.

Luke took her hand in his, and smiled softly at her. "Yes. And maybe a few other things."

Creeping around the dark and dusty corridors of the abandoned Jedi Temple, Kay'leb began to wonder if coming here was a good idea after all, but he brushed the concern aside as quickly as it had come.

_I can handle this, it's only a little sickness – a sickness in the Force,_ he thought to himself. _Besides, there's so much more to learn…_

The first time he had encountered _the presence,_ he had been too curious to be frightened. It had been like a passing shadow that floated about, lighting here and there and brushing the edges of his awareness. It whispered of… ideas… things he couldn't quite recall.

Not that they were important really.

_I can help this place,_ Kay'leb thought. _I can help it become great again… So much knowledge! So much… strength here!_

Fear of discovery prevented him from using a glow lamp so he extended his reach into the Force to guide his way, calling out with his soul for guidance.

And something in the darkness answered.


	10. Chapter 10

_Raven's child is chasing salvation,  
Black beak turned white from the crack and the snow._

On the streets of despair the answer is simple,  
A spoonful of mercy can set free the soul. – Denver

**And Vega Lights my Way, Chapter 10**

By the time Aubé arrived back at the apartments, her parents had already left for the meeting with Princess Leia – _Luke's sister_, she thought, with a little chill.

And that _Shaak cow._

She snorted derisively as she pulled out the outfit that she had purchased to wear to supper with Luke. It was fairly simple; blue leggings and a close-cut blouse with only a little adornment._Not too bad,_ she thought admiringly. _It's pretty without being… well it's definitely not… it will work._

She cast her eyes to the note on the end table. As was common in the Canaille household, the message was written on a nice piece of real paper instead of flimsy-plast, and in her mother's flowing script. 

_Aubé, your father and I had to leave; there is a light meal in the warmer to hold you over until your supper with Master Luke. Kay'leb is resting, so please let him sleep. Please use the com if you are going to be out too late, you know your father will worry._ It was unsigned, but for a mark of affection. 

Resisting the temptation to burst in on her brother with a container of ice water, Aubé sat down to her small meal unaware that the room next to hers was actually empty.

Kay'leb had only pretended to drink the sedating tea his mother had prepared for him, and had managed to slip out of the apartment unnoticed after his parents had left.

_I'll explain it to them later,_ he thought to himself. _I don't think even Mother would understand. The spirits here want to talk to me…_

He shivered as he entered the Temple. He now understood that there were at least some places that he should study at more of a distance. The Master's voices were one thing; the _sickness_ was another. He would only stay a little while tonight, to try to commune with the pure souls that had remained in the Templein and leave. He would not return to the portion of the Temple where the clouds of the darkness coalesced and circled like a predator looking for a meal.

Yes, there it was, the dark shadow that resonated such feelings of despair, near what was once the site of a great fountain. Despite his good intentions, Key'Leb found himself walking towards it as surely as if he were being pulled in by a tractor beam.

_Come to me young Jedi,_ a cool voice called to him. _Let me show you everything that they would not…_

_No… I can't… I shouldn't…_

However, as he made his way further into the courtyard, his resolve began to dissipate with the light.

_Come…_ the voice called softly, hypnotically. _Come to me…_

He couldn't cry out, not physically nor through the Force, and soon enough he found he didn't want to anymore.. He felt… assured…. welcome…. needed.

The _presence_ – he could no longer think of it as a sickness – began to caress him like a lover.

_Come…._

_Show me then,_ he thought as a euphoria rushed through his body, clouding his consciousness. _Teach me …_

He closed his eyes and let the darkness envelop him.

At the reception, Kampher suddenly felt lightheaded and ill, and clung to Schurke's arm instinctively. Then, as quickly as it had happened, the moment passed.

"Are you alright?" Schurke murmured softly, holding his wife closer. "Kam?"

"Yes," she replied, a little shake to her voice. "Perhaps some water…" 

"What was it?" Schurke pressed. "Kam, do we need to go home?"

Kampher shook her head. "I thought I heard Kay'leb, that he was in pain,but it's gone now – I think he's still asleep."

"Do you want to call?"

Kampher closed her eyes and gently brushed her son's mind.

"Well?" 

"Still asleep," Kampher said, the relief evident in her voice. "But I still think I need a drink."

Without another word, Schurke led her over to the refreshments, where the Princess and her entourage were engaged in a rather heated conversation with another one of Schurke's colleagues, Ezels Gat, a portly, self indulgent man who seemed to live for confrontations. In the thick of it was young Skywalker – oblivious to his bored escort a few paces behind – his eyes flashing dangerously.

_Just like his father's._ Kampher thought.

"So, _Master_ Skywalker," Ezels sneered. "You intend to restart the whole _Jedi_ business all over again, as if we haven't had our fill with the likes of Darth Vader for the last 20 years…"

"My father was a good man before Palpatine…"

Kampher felt Schurke flinch at these words, but he did not walk away.

"Ahh yes," Ezels interrupted Luke. "Of course I should have seen this coming! Not content with merely claiming to be the savior of the Republic and wanting to resurrect the group of wizards that many believe to be the very _orchestrators_ of the Great Clone Wars."

"Now Ezels," Schurke began quietly, gritting his teeth. "We've been down this road before."

Ezels continued as if no one had spoken a word. "…but of course we must add weight by being the untainted son of the Dark Lord himself…"

Without warning, the glass Ezels held shattered violently in his hand, spilling a large quantity of ale over his resplendent tunic. He began cursing loudly.

"Parlor tricks and nonsense!" he shouted as a bevy of cleaning droids began to attend him. "Your Highness, we'll continue this discussion at another time, preferably with out your _pet Jedi_…"

With in an instant, Schurke and Kampher found their view of the man blocked by a very large and angry Wookiee that was growling warningly. A few moments later, the crowd had cleared, leaving Kampher alone with Luke and Leia. Luke's guest had left them for other company as well.

"That went well," mused Leia thoughtfully as she watched Han and Chewbacca escort the seething representative away. Schurke, too, had excused himself momentarily. "Luke, not everyone can see past the fact that Darth Vader was…"

"I don't want to talk about it now, Leia." Luke said abruptly, his voice careful and cool. "In fact, I have to meet with my student." He turned to leave but Kampher touched his arm.

"Luke," she said softly. "Before you go, may I have a word?"  
Luke rubbed his hand over his face wearily. "Of course, Master…" he replied too softly for anyone but her to hear. He bowed slightly to Leia and followed Kampher to a quiet corner near the exit.

"Luke, this will never be easy for you," Kampher told him without preamble. "Even Schurke has refused to discuss your father – what he became. Give the rest of the Galaxy time." She touched his cheek, and Luke took her hand and pressed it close, holding it there. Kampher smiled. "And now Master Skywalker, my daughter awaits…"

Luke flushed, but didn't drop his eyes, then he kissed her palm, gave a little bow and left, his feet seeming to barely touch the floor.

If Kampher had delved deeper into her son's mind and soul, she would have realized that although he was in a dream like state, he wasn't totally unaware of his surroundings. A small part of him still cried out for succor – at least the part of him that wasn't completely enamored and enchanted – but with every step he took, with every item he withdrew from the vaults of the Temple, his resistance became a little less.

_It's all for the best,_ the voice inside his head echoed softly, sending a thrill of purely physical pleasure through his body, masking at least for moment the pain that racked his muscles from overuse. _One more item, then you can rest for a while… just one more…_

_I can't,_ Kay'leb pleaded, regaining some semblance of control. _Please… let me go._

Yet he did as he was asked, and as soon as the holocron was removed, a great lethargy came over him as his worn body finally gave out. He sank to the floor and into a deep, true sleep, and although the darkness left his body, it still stayed near, almost protectively watching over him.


	11. Chapter 11

**And Vega Lights My Way**

Chapter 11

_Oh, love to some is like a cloud, to some as strong as steel.  
For some a way of living, for some a way to feel.  
And some say love is holding on and some say letting go.  
And some say love is everything and some say they don't know. – John Denver, Perhaps Love_

Luke went to the training center expecting to be early, but to his surprise, he found 'Nails' there waiting for him. 

_No,_ he thought. _Not Nails… or my student._

Just Aubé.

"I hope I'm not overdressed," she said shyly, fingering the small ornament that was so tantalizingly close to her breast. "I didn't know where you wanted to go tonight." 

"I was thinking, perhaps we could dine in." Luke replied softly. "I've had enough of staring eyes tonight. Would you… would it be alright if we just went to the apartment I have here in the city?" He lowered his eyes, feeling oddly ill at ease, and yet… 

He didn't notice that she had walked up to him until he caught a light breath of her perfume. Just a whiff of Naboo wildflowers mixed in with the clean scent of her hair.

It was _intoxicating._

Luke looked up to see her smiling at him. Shyly he extended his hand and returned her smile as Aubé clasped it in her own.

"Let's not go home just yet," Schurke mumbled in Kampher's ear as the speeder left the reception and the delegation broke up. To Kampher's slight dismay, his hand was already pushing its way past the hemline of her dress.

"What's come over you?" Kampher cried in mock exasperation. "You're acting like a rancor in season –you have been since we made planet fall!"

His hand pushed higher, more urgently. "You…"

"Kay'leb…"

"Needs sleep…" Schurke finished for her, now rubbing his nose down her cheek. "In fact, you've already checked on him haven't you? You felt him through the Force and he was still unconscious…" 

Kampher nodded her assent, returning his touch. "He probably wouldn't even wake if we were at home."

"Don't want to chance it." Schurke turned his attention to the droid driver. "The Imperial Ambassador Hotel, driver," he cried joyfully. "And don't spare the eopies!"

Supper was as light as Luke had promised. A small plate of meat and some biscuits, and some wine, and as the evening had mellowed, so had they. From sitting at a supper table, they had moved to a couch where they sat together, almost, but not quite close enough to touch.

"You don't like the City, do you?" Aubé said as a matter of fact. "So many…" she searched for the words.

"Flimsy plast beings?" Luke laughed, bouncing his knee against her. Aubé joined him then stopped, flinching, Luke's eyes widened in alarm.

"Are you all right?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't know my knee was so hard!" He teased.

Aubé groaned "Just stiff." She put her hands on her neck, rolling it. Tentatively, Luke put his hands there also and began to rub. Aubé's groan became a sigh as he inexpertly but with great enthusiasm began to knead her shoulders. The room seemed to be uncomfortably warm. 

Aubé flopped herself around, giving Luke her back in full, enjoying the attention.

"Where do you want to go?" she mumbled into her chest. "Aren't you needed here?"

Luke ran his hands slowly down her back then up again. "My sister can handle the politics," he said absently, intent at the matter at hand. "I just want to… you know, see if there are other Jedi out there…"

He pulled her back and she rested easily into his embrace, hands clasped lightly together. "How about you?"

He swallowed hard. Aubé gently rubbed his cheek with her own, her eyes closed. "Not sure," she murmured squeezing their arms closer, very aware of his warm breath on her ear.

She brushed his cheek with her lips, and whispered softly into his ear, her voice low and breathy. "I'm not sure about a lot of things… Luke…" 

Luke began stroking her upper arm with his fingertips. "Me either… Aubé," he murmured, his own eyes closed. Feather light, he began brushing her chin with his nose. She laughed lightly, huskily, and moved her free hand to his thigh, resting it there. 

"But some things…" he said softly, his lips lightly caressing the edges of her mouth. She tilted her head downward, ever so slightly so that their lips were almost touching.

"Some…" Aubé tried to agree but Luke's lips were already upon hers, and the word died in her mouth as he kissed her.

"Schurke, I want to go back to the apartment," Kampher called to her husband, who was in the shower. She was already half dressed the tattered remains of her clothes. "Or at least have someone check on him. I'm really worried about Kay'leb."

"Do you think Aubé is back yet?" Schurke asked, stepping out of the shower. He shook his head. "No. it's early."

"It's probably all for naught," Kampher sighed. "But it's just a feeling…"

Thoroughly dry but completely undressed, Schurke embraced and kissed his wife. "Just a feeling for you my love is not something we should ever take lightly. Give me five minutes, and I'll be dressed."

"Thank you Schurke," Kampher replied as she made her way to the com control to call a cab. "I'm sorry to cut this evening short, I can make it up to you later."

That you will," Schurke grunted, puling on his trousers. "And after we find your son safe in his bed we can discuss exactly how..."

Kampher blew him a kiss, and then contacted the front desk. Her feeling of relief was palatable.

At first Aubé was too shocked to do anything but return the kiss, allowing Luke to keep the lead. Then, delicately, she parted his lips with her tongue, deepening the kiss. Slowly, Aubé pushed him back, wrapping her arms around him, Luke easily followed suit. Her hands caressed his back, then reached under his shirt, determined to find bare flesh. When he was completely on his back, she carefully straddled him, her hands behind his head. Aubé moaned softly as Luke pulled her closer, his hands massaging her back through her shirt. She raised herself up, giving his lips access to her throat and collar bone.

"I want you…" she whispered into his ear. "Luke…"

He pulled her close, breaking away from her momentarily. "I… I want you too…" he gasped between kisses. "Aubé..." he gasped between increasingly frantic kisses. "You… you should know something…"

_"Luke… Luke!"_

He heard his name, but it wasn't from Aubé, who had shot up as if she'd been stung.

_"Luke!"_

It was the com. The one line he couldn't turn off.

Trying to keep the shake out of his voice, he hit the reply button.

"I'm here…

Leia's voice rang almost franticly over the line. "Luke, Representative Koeien says you just left his daughter at the reception and he's furious!"

"Can't this wait, Leia?" Luke asked plaintively, casting a glance at Aubé, who was already straightening herself out.

"No it can't," his sister snapped. "I needed you here yesterday…"

Luke sighed. "All right, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'm sending a speeder to collect you, I don't care if you're in your sleep pants!" And with that, the com snapped off.

He turned to Aubé sheepishly, not knowing what to say other than "I'm sorry…"

Aubé smiled back, pulling on her jacket. "Don't worry about it," she replied simply, as if they had been doing nothing more than discussing some arcane tidbit of Jedi lore. "I'll see you later." And with that she slipped out the door. 


	12. Chapter 12

**And Vega Lights my Way**

Chapter 12

_I'll walk in the rain by your side,  
I'll cling to the warmth of your tiny hand.  
I'll do anything to help you understand,  
and I'll love you more than anybody can.. – John Denver, For Bobbie (for Baby)_

Back at the Representative apartments, Kampher, – the normally level headed Jedi Healer – was restlessly floating about from her son's bedroom back to the living room.

"Kam, the last thing we need to do is to panic," Schurke said, trying to keep calm himself. "He's probably over at the Healer's center…"

"I've already checked!" She tried to brush past him, moving to the door, but Schurke captured her into his arms, and in one fell stroke, encircled and held her there. "It's all right," he murmured soothingly. "Kam…"

But Kampher would not be soothed.."Schurke I'm worried, he could be anywhere."

"I'll have an attachment sent out to look for him, if you're really that worried, Kam." Schurke told her gently, holding her closer as she half heartedly struggled against his embrace. "But haven't you considered the possibility that our grown son might have found a lover of his own? Only the Gods know how many beings would give an appendage or two to have a Healer as a lover…"

"But he's not answering his com!"

A wry chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Would you?" He began rubbing slow, broad and soothing circles on her back. "I'm sure he's all right Kam, but as I said, if it will make you feel any better…"

"He should have been asleep…" Kampher started, a little more at ease. "He should have slept all night."

"Now Kam, you can't tell me that you have never caught a patient evading one of your ministrations in a quest for love? Or just plain love making?" Another laugh, heartier than the first. "Do you remember telling me how you had to keep trying to keep Toboo away from the Senator?" 

Now it was Kam's turn to laugh. "I told him if he didn't stay put, I'd prescribe copious amounts of bacta-numb to be applied to his testicles on an hourly basis…"

"And it dampened his enthusiasm for what, two days?"

"Day and a half, actually." Kampher sighed, warming to his embrace. "Speaking of Anakin…"

"Kam," Schurke sighed. "Does it really matter? Anakin – and Vader – are both dead… but Anakin, the _real_ Anakin, lives on in his son."

"And in his daughter."

"Yes, I saw more of him in _her_ tonight than in that gentle boy." Another low chuckle. "She's a regular firebrand, she is."

Kampher rested her forehead on Schurke's chest. "Schurke, you've not spent more than five minutes around him," she admonished him gently. "How do you know he's a 'gentle boy'?"

He nuzzled the top of her head. "Simply the way he was tonight… and the way Aubé's eyes light up at the sound of his name."

"And…?" 

"Annnnnd, All right, you got me." Schurke admitted. "For the last few days I've been searching for him in the Force. It does love him so…"

Kampher pulled away. "Speaking of our daughter…"

As she spoke, the door opened quietly and Aubé entered, still looking quite disheveled. When she saw her parents, her mouth fell open in a small 'o' of shock, and more than a little embarrassment. "Oh! Mother, Papa! I didn't expect to see you up…" Unconsciously, she smoothed the front of her blouse. "I'm very tired," she said airily. "I'll just be off to bed."

"Aubé, dearest," Kampher turned to her daughter. "Do you happen to know if your brother has taken a lover… or two?"

Aubé paused, considering. Then she nodded. "There were a couple people at the ball that first night," she said pulling a face. "He said that they were… interesting. Not completely attuned to the Force, but enough to have piqued his interest."

Schurke rolled his eyes and Kam laughed a little. "All right little one, that's all I wanted to know. Off to bed with you then."

Relieved to have got off so lightly, Aubé quickly kissed both her parents tenderly on the cheek and slipped into her room, once again leaving Kampher and Schurke alone in the room.

"Satisfied?" Schurke asked her, as he began caressing her back once more.

"Not really," Kampher sighed. "But we must accept that our children have grown, and have a life beyond the safety of the walls we give them."

"So philosophical…" Schurke kissed her softly. "Too philosophical for this time of night I think… I _also_ think I want to collect on that one you owe me…"

"And by morning, if our wayward son is still gone…?"

"I'll go looking for him myself."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Kam…" he began to lead her to the bedroom, but Kampher stopped up short. 

"Where will you start?"

"In the most likely place," Schurke said simply. "The Jedi Temple."

Luke left the impromptu meeting with the Representative Koeien – he alone as apparently his daughter had found more _acceptable _company – feeling more disenfranchised with the world of politics then ever. It felt as though his part in the Rebellion was finished, and it was time to move on.

He stared out the vast window, overlooking the city. A fire-ship cruised idly by, and his thoughts drifted to… _her_. .

_Do you think there are more of us out there?_ Aubé had asked him. _Are you going to try to find them?_

I might… I should…

_And then?_

I guess we start over. One or two Jedi at a time.

_One or two…_

Himself… and perhaps Aubé?

_I can't leave now, I've got work to do…_

His own words, from what felt like an eternity ago, came back to haunt him.

_I am a Jedi, like my father before me._

He was utterly alone in the empty apartment. Even the droids, R2 and Threepio, were mercifully absent, sent to assist Leia, going through reams of Imperial data.

_And what about Aubé?"_

Her presence in the Force, like a faint whiff of her perfume, lingered pleasantly around the room. _Naboo wildflowers,_ she had told him, and the memory of the scent and of her… _touch_…

Luke flushed at the thought, then inwardly cursed himself for having answered the com. 

_We could have been lovers. Would have been…_

Did he want this? Did he want any of this?

Unbidden, the image of Aubé writhing beneath him, lost in the throes of passion, entered his mind's eye. Although he had never taken a lover himself, the thought was almost enough to send him racing out the door and into the night.

_Do I want this? Do I want her? Yes, yes I do… _

Almost.

Luke was practically at the door when he caught site of the chrono on the sparsely decorated wall, and was shocked to see how late it actually was.

_Tomorrow then,_ he thought to himself. _Tomorrow, I'll speak to Aubé… and see if she'll come away with me, and if we can find that other place…_


	13. Chapter 13

**And Vega Lights my Way**

Chapter 13

_I see there's been some changes in the valley  
All the renegades have finally settled down   
Now they worship in the temples of their rivals  
And desecrate the holy heart of town – John Denver, The Chosen Ones_

Schurke had awakened early, and in the first hours of daylight, had reached the ruins of the Jedi Temple.  
Although he had seen it from the apartment, and from a speeder, nothing had prepared him for the sight he now beheld, and his heart broke a little.

The front of the building was covered in long grown vines and graffiti in many languages, most of them bearing the same sentiments of _child thieves _and _death to the wizards_. For the most part, he let his eye wander over these… insults. They were not important after all. However, here and there were _other_ marks – some many years old and yet others – others that bore the signs of being fairly recent. Definitely from _after_ the great Purge, marks that would make no sense to anyone but a Jedi.

_I'm here, I'm here…_

We are not gone.

Safe.

Alive. 

We are not forever forgotten.

Schurke touched one of these inscriptions, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be calm in order to better hear the Force.

_Welcome Schurke Canaille, beloved of the Living Force._

Yes, he recognized the sound, the feeling. A joyful greeting of the Force. Yet underneath it all he could hear something else, echoes of something… _tainted… something wrong…_

He wrinkled his nose and concentrated harder, he had heard something else beneath the 'wrongness', something familiar. He listened and soon enough he heard it again, weak and plaintive.

_Pappa… please… Help me…_

Kay'leb?

Pappa…

Suddenly, before he could react, Schurke found himself thrown against a wall, and his last conscious thought, oddly enough was of that of _Gris._

Luke sat uncomfortably in the chair across from Kampher, a pile of data pads spread out across the table. Aubé sat next to her, stiff and proper.

_Does she regret last night?_ Luke thought anxiously, trying to catch her eye. _Was is just… nothing?_

"Thank you Master Canaille," Luke said appreciatively. "I only wish your husband were here so I could thank him in person." He tried to catch Aubé's eye again, and this time succeeded. Shyly, she smiled at him before casting her eyes down again, and Luke shifted in his seat.

All at once, Kampher froze. "Schurke?" she called out as there was a knock at the door.

"Pappa wouldn't knock, Mother," Aubé said anxiously, standing up.

The door virtually flew open and two of the newly appointed Coruscant security guards came in, carrying Schurke, who was protesting loudly.

"Pappa!" 

"Schurke, what happened?"

"Master Canaille!" 

"I'm all right," Schurke grumbled.

"We found him unconscious near the Jedi Temple," the first guard told them. "We thought he'd been assaulted…"

"I'm _fine_," Schurke snapped. "My wife is a Healer. If I need any medical attention, she can take care of it. Aubé, be a good daughter and show them to the door." As Aubé moved towards the door, Luke thought he heard Schurke say the oddenst thing to.

_It's just like with Gris…_

Before Luke could ask, Kampher burst forth with a rare expletive.

"We have to go after him!" she exclaimed. "Schurke…"

"There's no _we_ about this Kam," Schurke told her unerringly. "I won't risk losing you!"

"But he's my – _our son_!" 

"Pappa, did something happen to Kay'leb?" Aubé asked, wide eyed. Luke reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

Schurke rubbed his hands over his face. "Children, I don't know how to explain this…"

"The Dark Side," Kampher whispered fearfully. "When we were students – Padawans – together… it took… it took our friend Gris as it did Luke's father… and now it wants our son…"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Aubé cried. "We can't just stay here!" 

Luke stood up next to her, "I'm ready," he said resolutely.

"Stay here, Kam," Schurke said firmly. "You'll need to be ready… just in case."

"In case of what?" Kampher fired back. "He's my son and he'll need me!"

"He'll need you whole," Schurke told her simply. The he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kam, do you love me?" 

Aubé felt Luke's hand tighten around her own. 

Kampher put her hands on Schurke's face and looked directly into his eyes. "You know I do, more than anything. But I can't risk losing you too, nor can I risk the children! Not the way I lost Gris, the way I lost Anakin… …"

"We're not children!" Aubé snapped.

"Master, we can to this," Luke added brightly, and Aubé pulled closer to him. "We can go after your son!"

"It would use your love for him, Kam," Schurke told her softly. "Like it tried to use your love for Gris. Luke and Aubé – they're the same age we were, you know ,when we went after Gris. All _three _of us…" 

They stood there in silence, long and drawn out, but both Aubé and Luke could felt as if some unspoken dialogue was being exchanged between husband and wife. A dialogue; then a decision.

"You'd need time to recover Kam, after the fact." Schurke said quietly. "If Luke will even consent to it."   
Aubé's eyes opened wide, while Luke only was puzzled. _Whatever it is, I'll do it,_ he thought.

"I will," he said quickly. "Whatever will help."

"It's not easy, Luke," Kampher told him softly. "But it will make you stronger, as a group… at least for a little while. But we must hurry."

"I'm ready for anything," Luke replied with a bravado that he didn't really feel.

Kampher offered him a gentle smile. "All right then, sit down on the couch and make yourself comfortable while I make the tea…"

"Tea?" Luke asked. "Can't we just…"

"Master Skywalker," Kampher interrupted him softly. "As with any well mannered ceremony in the Galaxy, we always must start with the tea…"

A few minutes later, Kampher returned to the sitting room with a pot of rather pungent smelling tea and four cups.

First she offered one to Luke, who took it with slightly trembling hands, then to Aubé, and to Schurke. At last she took some for herself, and sat close to Luke. 

"Relax, young Skywalker," she murmured. "Drink your tea and relax."

"What do we do now?" he asked anxiously, amazed that the rest of the family – Aubé included – were so calm, all things considered, but following their lead, he drank anyway.

Despite the pungent aroma, Luke actually found the taste to be quite pleasant. "What's in this?"

Aubé giggled. "Your deepest darkest secrets!"

"Now Aubé," Kampher chided her gently. "It's just a mild relaxant, to help you open up to yourself… and to me."

"Like a healing trance?" Luke asked, he felt warm… comfortable.

"A little," Kampher answered, her voice was low and soft. Soothing. Luke thought he would follow that voice anywhere it asked him to go. He closed his eyes and leaned back, unaware that Aubé and Schurke had done the same.

Talk to us, Luke… tell me… tell us what it was like growing up."

"My Aunt and Uncle raised me," Luke said dreamily. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton. "Since before I can really remember…"

"I know it's hard to speak," Kampher's (Kam's) voice seemed to echo in his (their?) heads. "Just show us then… visualize it…" 

_Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru…_

Yes…

_The twin suns of Tatooine._

Show me… show me Obi-Wan…

At first, all he saw was the man he had always known as 'Old Ben', and then things began to change _outside_ of his will. The image of Obi-Wan became _younger, heartier…_ At first he was frightened, and then he heard Kampher's voice, comforting and guiding him.

Just follow, Luke. I'm here, we all are… 

_Yes, I can feel you…_

Obi-Wan again, now accompanied by his father – _Toboo… Toboo was his nick name_. A beautiful woman… _Padme_… A woman with iridescent, beautifully patterned skin – Gris, Aubé's 'aunt'… Luke's father again, laughing – _He used to laugh a lot_… Aubé, just before he had kissed – _I didn't want to stop_ her during their sparring match, and again, last night… _I love you_ Kampher and Schurke sharing a kiss…I love you… A woman's body on a funeral pyre and a voice, not his own nor was it Schurke's. _Anakin's "She is free, Kam."_…  
The body on the pyre became black armor… _Tell your sister, you were right…_

Time to come back, Luke. Time to come back.

It was like coming to the surface after a deep swim, and Luke felt a light patting on his face.

"Come back, young Skywalker." It was Schurke's voice, gentle but commanding. "It's time to go…"

Luke blinked several times, and then nearly shot off of the couch. "What happened? Did I fall asleep? Where's Kam? I mean, Master Canaille?"

"I put Kampher to bed," Schurke told him simply. "A bonding always wears her out."

"Is that what that was? How does it help us now?"

He reached up and caught the small vase that he hadn't even been aware that had been tossed.

"Like that, Skywalker." Aubé said smugly. "We can anticipate…"

"We should go," Schurke said abruptly. "It's time to finish this, once and for all."


	14. Chapter 14

**And Vega Lights my Way**

_As I travel down the road and search the empty sky,   
waiting for the moment when my eyes will see.  
Many are the memories, the mysteries of time,  
how they dance around and whisper endlessly. – True Love Takes Time, Denver_

Chapter 14

The weather had turned cold and wet and almost foreboding as the three Jedi Knights made their way to the ruins of the Jedi Temple, and although Luke had a hundred questions – perhaps thousands, about what had happened back in Representative Canaille's apartment, all attempts at conversation had been rebuffed.

_Turn your focus inward, Young one._ Schurke – Master Canaille – had told him firmly. _Be aware of your companions as well as yourself…_ And he had…

He could sense Aubé's concern and love for her brother, her determination to keep him safe. A sense of… longing for Luke himself – Luke the _man_, not the Jedi.

Master Canaille himself had been almost an enigma, yet he radiated a quiet calm that gave strength to the younger two Jedi, but unlike Aubé and himself, he had declined to carry a weapon of any kind.

_My ally is the Force,_ he had told them simply. _I trust in it._

It was nearly mid morning by the time they reached the Temple, and a profound change had come over Schurke. No longer jovial or easy going, he had approached this self-imposed mission with a grim determination that Aubé had never seen. 

Schurke led them to an ivy covered stair way that appeared to lead nowhere. Wordlessly, and trusting the Master, Luke and Aubé followed him down.

Schurke stopped at a wall that looked blank, confusing Luke and Aubé. A moment later a small panel appeared under his hand. He paused, and looked at them with his new found seriousness. Aubé instinctively reached for Luke's hand, who grasped it tightly in his own.

"Now children," Schurke began in a grim voice, catching their eyes. "I want you to promise me that no matter what you see or hear, you will _only_ listen to _me_."

"Yes Master," Luke agreed.

"Yes Pappa," said Aubé obediently. "But Pappa…"

Schurke cupped her chin gently but firmly in his hand. "No _but Pappa _Aubé." Schurke told her softly. "Promise me that even if I tell you to run, you'll do it without question or argument." 

Cowed by the intensity of his words, Aubé lowered her head. "Yes Pappa," she replied meekly. "I understand." 

Schurke kissed his daughter on the forehead and then ran his fingers deftly over the panel. "Sometimes it was wiser not to go through the front entrance," he grunted as a hidden door opened slowly, creaking with the disuse of the years, and then stopped part way. Schurke cursed colorfully in Corellian, making Aubé blush. Quickly, both Aubé and Luke leaned into the door, adding their combined strength to his. In short order, the reluctant door gave way.

As they entered, the first thing Luke was aware of was the smell of age – but not in the familiar, comforting sense. It was the sent of corruption, and sorrow, and death. Underlying this, however, was the vaguest feeling of _familiarity _… as if he had been here before, perhaps many lifetimes ago.

Schurke motioned for Luke and Aubé to follow him, and in the dim passageway – for Schurke had forbidden them to bring a light – they made their way carefully down a set of stairs, kicking up small clouds of dust in their wake.

Without warning, a second door flew open before them, and both Luke and Aubé gasped at the sight. They had walked into what had once been the great room of the Jedi temple, with light streaming in from the massive broken windows. Particles of dust caught and played with the light, creating streams that danced and flickered with deceptive innocence. Garbage littered the floor, but through it all they could still see the remnants of blaster burns. Luke could have sworn he saw… something… out of the corner of his eye.

"I saw it too," Aubé murmured, "And whatever it was, it wasn't _living_!" 

Schurke grunted. "Of course it was, Aubé," he said softly. "All things live on in the Force… even memories."

He stopped short and spread his arms out with palms facing upwards in an attitude of supplication. "Close your eyes and listen, children. You can still hear them…"

More than a little frightened, Aubé once again took Luke's hand in her own. "Hear _whom _Pappa?"

"Just listen…"

Luke closed his eyes and opened himself to the Force, unsure what to expect. Suddenly, he became acutely aware of _voices, _welcoming and reassuring.

"What are they telling you, Luke?" Schurke asked him, although it seemed that he already knew.

Luke was overwhelmed. "Don't… don't forget us!" he stammered. "They want… they want me, want _us_…"

"To pass on what we have learned," Aubé finished for him softly. "To honor them by… by honoring the Force…"

"Yes," Schurke breathed. "What else do you hear?"

"Beware…" Luke answered. "And there's something else here…"

"A cloud," added Aubé. "But it's hard to… catch… like a mist caught in the wind." She shivered. "Pappa, it's cold!" 

Luke felt something _alien_ tickling at the back of his consciousness – no, it wasn't completely unfamiliar, he had felt it once before… in the cave on Dagobah.

_Push it away, Luke._ Kampher's voice echoed in his thoughts. _Push it away…_

Aubé clung to his hand more tightly, and he drew strength from it. "You felt it too," she murmured, and he nodded. 

"Be on your watch," Schurke told them firmly as he began walking determinedly. "I believe _he_ knows we're here." 

"Who's _he_, Master?" Luke asked, puzzled. 

"Kay'leb?" Aubé asked hopefully. "Pappa, is it Kay?"

"Not your brother, Aubé," Schurke answered without turning around. Indeed, he seemed to know exactly where he was going. "But _He_, as in the Dark soul that wants to make your brother his own…"

_The streets of Ord Mantel were dusty and dirty. They would bathe in the pool of a thousand fountains and never feel clean again, Schurke had been sure of it._

But it wasn't just the dust, nor the dirt…

"Not much time, Toboo…"

"We'll save her, Schurke," replied Anakin. "Even if it means losing ourselves in the bargain. But it won't come to that."

Schurke began gathering their things, taking special care to clip his light-saber within easy reach. He put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"All together then?" he asked hoarsely, and Anakin nodded.

"We will not hang alone…" 

Schurke shook his head, trying to bring himself back to the present, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that there was a lesson in the memory.

Behind him, he could sense Luke and Aubé, joined by much more than the bonding that they had all shared. Schurke knew that if he himself failed to survive this mission, at least _they_ would continue on. He would save his son.

_Even if it means losing ourselves in the bargain…_

No, he wouldn't lose the children. This time there would be no mistakes.

"Do you hear that?" Aubé's voice echoed softly from behind. "It almost sounds like…"

"I'm here…" It was Kay'leb, and yet…

"NAILS!"

"Aubé! NO!" a scream ripped from Schurke's throat as helplessly, he watched the first fingers of Force lightning caress his daughter.

For Luke, however, it was as if he were watching events unfold… _outside_. Time had come to an almost grinding halt, and in the long seconds it took for the lightning to reach its target, the scene before him _changed_. It was like watching an incredibly realistic holo – vid overlying the sight of Aubé motionless on the ground. He saw a younger, heartier Obi-Wan Kenobi standing in the room in front of him. A pair of power couplings crackled with deadly intensity.

_Remember this, Padawans,_ Kenobi said languidly. _A Sith will twist the Force, corrupt it and direct it at you thusly…_ There was a crackle of energy, and an arc of electricity sprang forth. Effortlessly, Obi-Wan caught it in the blade of his Light-saber. _You cannot hope to stop it indefinitely, but this little maneuver can buy you some much needed time…_

The moment passed, and Luke found himself standing between Aubé and the assault, his Lightsaber already deflecting the deadly force, which came to an abrupt halt. To Luke's horror, Schurke had not only leapt over to the attacker, he was actually holding on to him.

"Master!" Luke cried. "What… " 

"Take her out of here!" Schurke shouted back. "Luke, you promised to obey me with out question! Now _GO!_"

Luke scooped the unconscious Aubé into his arms and did as he had promised; he obeyed the elder Jedi without question. "I'll get help!" he called back, unsure whether help would arrive as rescue or recovery.

"Forgive me for leaving him, Aubé," he crooned into her ear as he dashed towards the exit with her limp form held close to his chest. "Please…"


	15. Chapter 15

**And Vega Lights my Way**

Chapter 15

_Such is life, such is being, such is spirit, such is love.  
All this sorrow, all this promise, all this pain.  
But such is life, such is being, such is spirit, such is love.  
Such is spirit, such is love. – Denver, "All this Joy"_

Blue lightning hit Schurke's daughter without warning – a corruption of the Force being emitted by _his son_.

For Schurke, it was a moment of eternity; and yet, in that eternal moment, he knew what he had to do.

He saw Luke catch the lightning in his saber, and in that instant, he acted. With a leap that was tempered with more than a little faith, he spanned the distance between himself and Kay'leb and caught him in a fearsome embrace.

_And now young Skywalker… You will die!_

I am a Jedi, like my father before me…

Rage… 

Pain…

A battle…

Not Genosis, not this time.

There is no pain…

In his mind's eye, he saw Darth Vader – Anakin – bear aloft the Emperor, saving his son…   


Schurke held his son tightly – tighter.

"Hang on Kay'leb!"

"Pappa – I can't!"

The assault began afresh, and Schurke could feel the electricity coursing through both their bodies.

"I love you Kay'leb! Hang on!" 

The bombardment continued, and yet the pain seemed to abate. 

_Is this death? It feels different than I expected…_

Schurke felt himself growing weaker. He felt _his son_ grow weaker in his arms.

_Masters… if you are really there… help me save my son!_

That welcome voice – the chorus of voices that had greeted him when he had first returned to the Temple –  
began singing in his ear: softly at first, then slowly building to a glorious crescendo that was nearly deafening. It was like being _filled_ with light.

_Push back… push back…_

We're here, Master Jedi…

"Do you hear that, Kay?" Schurke gasped. "Let the light fill you my son!" 

Kay'leb didn't answer directly, but Schurke was sure he could feel the deliberate pressure of Kay'leb's hand on his back, light and reassuring.

Now the entity – the darkness – seemed to be fighting back, not willing to let go of its prize. 

_Open yourself to us, Schurke Canaille,_ the chorus implored him. _Allow us…_

It was like nothing Schurke had ever experienced. He could truly feel the Force – the Living Force – flow through his body and very soul; but while his living body rejoiced, his mechanical leg began to emit showers of sparks as the circuits overloaded.

"You won't be able to fix this one, Toboo!" he cried joyfully. "I think this time the old girl has had it!"

He felt Kay'leb's touch become an embrace. "Pappa?" he called, his voice still weak but very much his own. "Pappa, is it really you?"

Schurke felt as if he was falling… slipping away… but this time, it was only because his body was being overwhelmed. The choruses were fading as the energy began to dissipate back into the Force, and he knew that he and Kay'leb would soon follow, but into safety.

"Are you all right?" Someone – not Kay'leb – was kneeling next to him. 

_Toboo?_

Blue eyes bored into his. "Master Canaille?"

Schurke reached up to touch Anakin's face – no, not Anakin…

"Luke," he murmured. "Where's Aubé?" He started to giggle uncontrollably. He felt too _good_ to be upset about the fact that the young Jedi had disobeyed him. 

Concern graced Luke's features. "She's at the Healer's center. Master Canaille – Kampher – is on her way there," I called for help. Are you all right, Master?"

Schurke began to laugh as a Medic knelt on the other side of him. Another pair of Medics were already loading Kay'leb onto a hand held travois. The sight of them brought Schurke to his senses momentarily.

"My son…"

"He'll be all right, sir," the Medic told him briskly as he checked a bag of fluids that was already being administered. "We'll get him to the Healer's center right away."

Schurke reached up weakly to touch his son as they carried him away, only to have it pushed down again.

"I'm sorry sir," The medic said as he prepared a hypo-spray. "The Master Healer said to give you this…"

Schurke's giggles became bursts of laughter. "In case you haven't noticed, my good man, I'm as fit as a rancor!"  
He tried to climb off the travois, only to collapse into the waiting arms of the Medic and… _Toboo._

_Must have had too much Ale,_ Schurke thought as he stumbled back, completely unaware of the fact that his artificial leg wobbled unsteadily beneath him. _I only hope Toboo and… handsome Healer boy here…_

Wait….

He tried to protest as he felt the cold hiss of the hypo-spray. He didn't need anything to make him feel better! He felt…  
_fine! More than…._

Luke caught him as he fell, lowering him to the travois as tenderly as he would a child.

As gently as he had lowered his father to his pyre.

This time, he only felt relief.


	16. Chapter 16

**And Vega Lights My Way**

Chapter 16

_I suppose there have been times when you felt like a room filled with darkness,  
not a window around.  
There must have been moments you felt you were truly alone.  
Then again, each of us knows in a night of unbearable sadness,  
still a light can be found.  
In each morning the promise that someday your true love will come._

– Denver, Never a Doubt

Luke had stayed behind at the Temple, although he wasn't exactly sure why. There was nothing to see really. Scavengers and salvagers had stolen anything of value many years ago.

_Well, most things,_ Luke thought to himself. He cast his eyes to the small smoking pile of rubble that rested not far from where he had found Master Canaille and his son. A glance was all it took to show him that whatever Kay'leb – or the entity that had possessed him – had been guarding had been almost completely destroyed. There was nothing left but a smoldering heap. 

_Then why are you still here, Skywalker? Do you plan to wallow in the ruins of the past forever?_

Luke sighed and scooped up a handful of dust, allowing it to dance through his fingertips.

_Is this what you're going to do with Aubé?_

The last of the dust clung to his fingertips, yet even that small amount sparkled in the fading light of the afternoon.

Over at the Healer's center, Aubé sat by her brother's bedside, holding his frail hand clasped gently in her own. When Kampher walked in, she didn't look up.

"He'll be back soon, Aubé," Kampher said gently. "You should get some rest, too."

"How's Pappa?" Aubé asked colorlessly. "They wouldn't let me see him."  
"Sleeping now," Kampher said, tenderly resting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "As you should be."

"I want to stay with Kay, Mother."

"All right," Kampher murmured. She cradled Aubé's head to her heart. "You can stay for a little longer. I want to see to your father once more before they replace the implants for his leg."

Aubé's eyes widened. "Mother! Is he going to be all right?"

"He'll be fine, Aubé," Kampher assured her, and then sighed softly. "It's not the way it was before. It will take only days, not months, for him to heal this time." She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I'll be back in a few minutes, and then and I'll need you to leave me to tend to your brother." Kampher reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial, the contents of which swirled with a mix of green and light pink. "There's a free bed in the next room, Aubé. When I return, I expect to see _this_ gone, and you in that bed. Do I make myself clear?" 

Aubé wrinkled her nose, "Yes Mother," she said petulantly. She held the vial up to her face, eyeing it suspiciously. "What's in this?"

"Insurance," Kampher said absently. "You need to rest. There will be time for… for other things …another day." She kissed her daughter on the top of her head again before departing, unaware that Aubé had tipped the contents into a waste bin, un-swallowed.

Luke arrived at the Healer's center just as Kampher was exiting Schurke's room.

"Be sure to take extra care to monitor his respitory system," she said shortly to the Medics. "Remember, I had to use the heavier sedation on Master Canaille as he's practically resistant to almost everything you can throw at him." As soon as she saw Luke, however, her demeanor changed completely. She ignored the formal bow he offered, and took him into a warm embrace.

"They're all going to be all right," she murmured into his ear. "Thank you for getting help so quickly." 

"Aubé…"

"Is with Kay'leb," Kampher said quietly. "Luke, can you stay with her for a little while? I want her to rest in the other room, and I think your company would go a long way to help her with that."

"I'd… I'd like that," Luke admitted, blushing. "I need to talk to her…" 

Wordlessly, Kampher took him by the hand, and lead him to Kay'leb's room.

Aubé hadn't moved, seemingly rooted to the spot. When she looked up at last, Luke could see her eyes were glassy with tears.

"Aubé…" Kampher said softly. "It's time for you to go. Luke, would you be so kind?"

Dumbly, he nodded, and gently took Aubé's hand in his own. Aubé, however, was reluctant to leave her brother's side. She cast her eyes at Kampher forlornly.

"Mother?" 

"Go on, Aubé," Kam said quietly. "Luke will take care of you. I need to tend to your brother."

"Come on, Nails," he said, putting an arm around Aubé, slowly helping her to her feet.

Aubé could only nod as fresh tears began to fall. "I'll be back, Kay," she whispered to her sleeping brother. "I won't leave you for long…"

"Shhh, Aubé, it'll be all right…" Luke murmured, as she sobbed in his arms. He held her closer. She began to sink lower, her legs losing strength, and with a single swoop, Luke lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"It's my fault," she sobbed into Luke's chest as he stroked her hair. "I should have listened to Pappa…"

"Aubé…" Luke whispered again. "It'll be all right…" He lay back on the bed, cradling her close to his chest. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and Aubé put an arm around his neck, drawing nearer, her sobs slowing to hitches.

Still stroking her hair, Luke kissed her eyelids, tasting the bitter salt of tears, while his other hand gently touched her arm. She tentatively kissed his check, nearly his lips. He suddenly felt warm all over, and to his embarrassment, once again his body began to react to the woman he held in his arms.

The door closed with a quiet click behind them, leaving them with only the lights from the city outside that filtered delicately through the slatted blinds.

_This isn't right, not now…_ he thought to himself. _It's as though I'm taking advantage…_

He kissed her again, first her nose, then lightly on the lips.

A hitch, then Aubé kissed him back.

"Aubé…" Luke murmured. "You know I… I don't want to…" Yet he continued to stroke her arm. "Earlier… it was different."

"Different? How?" Aubé whispered, caressing his cheek, tears drying on her lashes. "Contact is healing, anyway. Do you… do you still want me?" She nestled into the crook of his neck and raised one of her legs over his waist delicately.

Luke pulled her closer, the hand that had been caressing her arm slid down to her waist.

"I… I do." He replied hoarsely. "But this isn't right…" He brushed her cheek with his fingers then down to her lips. He gave her a tender squeeze. "You…You're… vulnerable right now…"

"Do you want me?" she asked again, the sadness slipping out of her voice. "Honestly?" she slid her calf down his thigh evoking a shiver from the man beneath her.

"I have for a long time," Luke admitted. "I wanted you last night – I almost came to your apartment until I remembered that your father knew how to use a lightsaber…"

Aubé sighed. "Your com…"

"Is in the other room…Should I stop?" Luke asked her anxiously. "Aubé…"

"No… Don't say anything, Luke," Aubé whispered. "Just love me…" She drew his face closer to hers and closed her eyes which were brimming with fresh tears. She lowered her lips and kissed him again, her tongue lightly parting his lips. Slowly, he began to undo the front of her shirt.

Almost. 

Aubé sat up as Luke backed away.

"You don't want to," he said nervously apologetic. "I understand…" 

"No, it's not that," Aubé laughed a little. "It's just easier if I take this off…" She reached around and undid the clasp. As the garment fell away, Luke swallowed. Hard. "Take off yours…" she told him quietly.

After Luke stripped his shirt away, they both sat therefore a moment, looking at each other. Although they had eaten together, even showered and dressed together, and almost loved already, this was an entirely new experience. Tentatively, Luke leaned down and kissed her again.

"I won't break, Luke," Aubé sighed, lying back. "I want you…"

"Wait…" he kissed her long and deeply. "We… we should slow down… I've never... I mean…"

"I'm your _first_?" Aubé asked him without a hint of depreciation. "Luke, I'm honored…"

"Yes," he whispered. "You are my first… Aubé…" he kissed her again. "I wanted to tell you last night, but…"

"No matter, Luke…" Aubé murmured softly, pulling him down to her. "We'll go slowly…"

A few hours later, Luke awoke to a soft knock at the door. Beside him, Aubé stirred and then snuggled closer to him, but did not seem to wake. Self conscious of their clothes strewn all over the floor, Luke pulled the rumpled blanket up before calling softly to the door. 

"Come in," he croaked, suddenly very aware that it was Kampher on the other side of the door, and that his arms were wrapped around her daughter's bare body. He pulled the blanket higher, embarrassed.

The door opened a crack, but Kam did not enter. "Is my daughter awake?" she asked softly, and Luke could have sworn he heard amusement in her voice.

"I am, Mother," Aubé replied, running her foot over Luke's calf playfully. He shivered.

"I just wanted you to know," Kampher murmured through the door. "Your brother woke a little while ago… Oddly enough, his first words were, _it's about time, Bé _… I think he's still hallucinating, but I wanted you to know he's through the worst…"

"Thank you Mother," Aubé replied, but the door had already closed again.

Luke lightly touched her chin, and brought her lips up to his in a soft kiss. 

"Do you think she knew?"

Aubé began to caress the small of his back. She kissed him back, her tongue lightly pushing between his lips.

"Probably," she murmured, pulling him closer. "Does it matter?"

Luke nuzzled the crook of her neck. "Not really… I guess…" She sighed his name as he moved lower...

They made love twice more that night, but in the morning, Luke awoke to find himself alone.


	17. Chapter 17

**And Vega Lights my Way**

Chapter 18

_. Smoke rings in a galaxy, an endless flight through time.  
Lyra gave her harp to him and left him free to climb.  
A winter's journey from the moon to reach the summer sun.  
To rise again,  
to sing for you,  
a song that's yet unsung.  
Apollo taught me to rhyme,  
Orpheus taught me to play.  
Andromeda cast down her sign  
And Vega lights my way. – John Denver, "Spirit"_

**_8 years Ago_**

_A night of passion, a family nearly lost, a journey begun._

_**7 years ago; From the HoloNet news:** _

_Coruscant: Leia Organa Solo, President of the New Confederation of systems will be joined by her reclusive brother, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker – who is rumored to have been traveling with three older beings, thought to be students, on a historic trip to Naboo. There they will attend a ceremony to commemorate the Martyrs of the old Republic, those that died fighting the rise of Imperial tyranny. This reporter was unable to confirm the stories that Jedi Master Skywalker will be creating a formal training center on the Mid – Rim world._

**_3 years ago: HoloNet News – Haruun Kal _**

_A group of Korunnai Jedi – yes, Jedi Knights as not seen since the days of the old Republic, have sought an audience with the elusive Master Luke Skywalker – Apparently, they claim to have been sequestering and training 'Force Sensitive' beings in secret since the rise of Palpatine. When contacted for comment, Organa-Solo's office only had this to say; Quote –. Although small in number, the Republic is grateful to, and welcomes the return of the Jedi Knights in any capacity in which they choose to serve. End Quote._

**_One month ago;_**

A telegram, hand delivered to the residence of the Right Honorable Schurke Canaille, Representative Retired and Family. 

_Masters Canaille,_

I received your message that your son Kay'leb is going to receive an Award of State for services to the welfare of Corellia and I would be honored to accept your invitation to represent the Republic in my sister's stead.

I remain your servant, and that of the Force,

Luke.

**_The residence of the Right Honorable Schurke Canaille, Representative Retired and Family; the evening before the presentation ceremony. _**

Luke wasn't sure what he was expecting when he knocked at the door of the Canaille household, or what he was going to say if it were Aubé who answered the door. Indeed, he had spent the better part of the last month trying to come up with a way to start, but as he walked down the garden path to the door – a garden that was a sea of Naboo wildflowers – he found that all words had escaped him.

_I want to tell her about so many things,_ he thought to himself. _I want to tell her how that I found my mother's grave, 'Padmé Amidala' with the word 'Skywalker' scratched roughly on to the surface. How I spoke to a wise man who lived in the jungles of AAris -3 who communed with the Force on a different level… Mostly I want to tell her that I thought about her every night, even when I lay in the arms of another…_

A flick of the curtain at the window told him that at least someone was home, and Luke straightened up self consciously as the door flew open and he was greeted by the most unexpected sight.

His own eyes looking back at him. 

"Hello Master Skywalker," the owner of the eyes said shyly. "My Ma-mere said you would be coming."

Luke froze, rooted to the spot, and probably would have stood there indefinitely had Kampher not come to the door herself.

"Pemberian," Kam said in that gentle voice that Luke remembered so well. "Come in now, you need to finish your meal before your mother comes home…" Kampher – whom looked almost exactly as Luke remembered her, but for the abundance of white that crowned and highlighted her hair – looked up, her eyes shining with delight. "Luke!"

"Master… Master Canaille…" Luke replied shakily. "Who… I mean… Is she…?"

"Go back to the supper table, Pem," Kam told the little girl as she gave her a gentle push inside. "I need to speak with Master Skywalker."

"Has he come to give my Ma-mere another gift?" The little girl asked earnestly. "I hope so!"

"Pem…" now Kampher's voice grew stern, but Pemberian had already vanished into the house, long dark curls flouncing merrily behind her.

"Come in Luke," Kampher smiled at him. "Come to the sitting room and I'll get you something, perhaps a little stronger than tea, though."

"Please…" 

"Aubé is out with her father and Kay'leb, getting clothing for tomorrow," Kam said lightly, offering Luke an arm, which he took gratefully. "Have you eaten?"

Luke blinked. _Food? Now?_

He didn't resist the gentle pull on his arm as Kampher lead him into the house, his head full of the sent of Naboo wildflowers.

Luke sat down heavily on the couch, and took the proffered drink with trembling hands. He thanked the Force that it was Corellian Whiskey. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the little girl, _Pemberian?_, peeking around the corner, but as soon as he looked up, she was gone again.

"Pem," Kampher called softly, "Would you like to meet Master Skywalker?"

"I know who he is!" Pemberian giggled from the kitchen. "Ma-mere told me he is the greatest Jedi Master after Nay-pa! Even Kay-Kay says so!" She squealed with delight. "And Ma-mere is home!"  
Luke stood up and watched as a blur of brown curls in a blue dress streaked to the door which flew open of its own volition.

"Ma-mere!" she cried, throwing herself into her mother's waiting arms. "Ma-mere! Look who's here!"

Aubé shifted Pemberian over to her hip, and her eyes grew wide.

"Hello Luke," she said softly. "I see you've met your daughter…"

Kampher reappeared from the kitchen from where she had discreetly vanished upon Aubé's arrival home. Pulling out a cloak, she addressed Luke and Aubé, who had joined him on the couch. Pemberian nestled securely on her mother's lap, looking at Luke with wide blue eyes, her thumb suddenly creeping to her mouth.

"Aubé, your father and brother want me to meet them in the city," she told them airily. "I hope you don't mind. Luke, I'm sorry…"

"No it's all right," both Luke and Aubé said together, and Pem giggled, not taking her eyes off of Luke.

Kampher brought Aubé a glass of whiskey, unasked, then leaned over and gave each one of them a kiss. "Be good," she said, and with that she was gone, leaving the three of them in a thick silence.

Suddenly, Pem broke out. "Have you come to give Ma-Mere another gift?" she asked, puzzling Luke.

Aubé blushed. "Pem… that's not polite."

"A gift?" Luke echoed, grateful for anything that would avoid the topic of… well anything.

"Ma-Mere always told me that you gave me to her," Pem giggled happily. "She said that I was the gift you gave her the night that Kay-Kay and Nay-Pa nearly died…"

"Pem, shhh…" Aubé murmured, holding her daughter close, but Pemberian hadn't finished.

"I want a brother like Kay-Kay this time," she said decisively, leaning her head back on her mother's chest. Her eyes closed as Aubé stroked her head. "Kay-Kay said that I would one day, and he _knows things_..."

"Does he now?" Luke replied softly. He could feel waves of sleepiness coming from the little girl, and he raised an eyebrow at Aubé who only shrugged.

"Yes…" Pem said slowly. "Kay-Kay…" she trailed off, her breathing already becoming slow and steady. 

"What about Kay'leb?" Aubé asked her daughter quietly, not expecting an answer.

"He promised to tell me a story tonight," Pemberian mumbled into her mother's breast. She looked at her mother sleepily. "Ma-mere… I was looking forward to it."

"Would you like me tell you a story?" Luke asked, warming up to an idea.

Pemberian reached out to him, and Luke took her into his arms.

"Make it one about pirates please," she asked as she snuggled into his embrace. "Tell me a really scary one!"

"Pem," Aubé sighed. "I don't want you to have nightmares…"

"How about I tell you the story of a _pair_ of pirates?" Luke suggested, holding her close. "With a princess, a boy from the farm, and a Jedi Knight?"

"Does the Princess beat the bad guys?"

Luke considered this request, "This princess does better than that." He smiled. "In fact, she and her friends save the Galaxy…"

"Sounds good to me," Aubé smiled at Luke knowingly, the warmth of love shining in her eyes.

"Me too…" Pem yawned. She lay her head on Luke's chest and closed her eyes. "How does it start?"

Luke stroked her hair, relishing the weight of his daughter in his embrace, "Well, it starts like this," he murmured softly.

_"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…"   
_

End.


End file.
